Spacebourne
by RadaVonVon
Summary: A Vortian who's lost her memory, a defective, jealous Irken, and a meddling human. When Zim finds a strange Vortian unconscious on the ground of Earth, she and the secrets she hold turn out to be more dangerous than he realizes. ZaOCr -COMPLETE!-
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone, old and new! I know what you're thinking…**

"**Whaaa? That was way too fast!"**

**Yes, yes, I know. Oh well. Hehe. **

**Hey, I really need to write my Tokyo Mew Mew Fan fic, so all you get today is the prologue!**

**Thanks to Paris for giving me part of this idea!**

Her teeth clenched in anger as she felt both of her arms being grabbed. "LIARS!" She shouted, snarling in both of their faces. Well, she did her best to, considering she was only 5"4.

Both of them only exchanged brief glances, nonexistent eyebrows raised. "You'll pay!" She shouted, fighting against the two holding her arms back behind her, just as something was slammed down on her hands, preventing her from moving.

"LYING SCUMBAGS!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes significantly. "I won't forget this!"

The pairs of red and purple eyes stared at her strangely. She could feel their gazes boring into her. She knew what they were thinking. _She's defective._

A growl rumbled in her throat. "You won't win!" She screamed, actually feeling warm tears spring from her eyes and rolling down her face as the wave of guilt crashed into her. Though her mind was screaming, _You can't win!_

"You think people won't form a resistance?"

The red one just gave her a look that resembled a confused dog, his head tilted slightly to the side, although his lips were spread into a sickening smile.

"You're services aren't needed any longer. You can stop fighting."

His voice was deeper than the purple one's, significantly less… Annoying somehow. But it still contained a, though barely noticeable, nasally undertone.

Her knees locked slightly, and she shook her head violently.

Then the purple one nodded to the ones standing behind her. There was a whack on the side of her head. "Primitive!" She shouted, trying to insult them somehow.

Somehow.

She had to get out. She had to warn them. She had to tell them. She had to keep them from being hurt.

Her muscles screamed to be relaxed. Screamed to be released and just give up. She clenched her indigo eyes shut… Maybe if she just…

But she didn't open them again.


	2. Overlooked

**Meh, well, two reviews is okay. XD I can't expect all the usual people to find it at once, can I? **

**I've got two things to show. XD**

**First off, the star of this fic:**

**Saoirseranekaera(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/Unnamed-OC-for-Vonnie-101997075**

**Then I have the play list: (If anyone is knew to my stuff, I make a play list for almost all my fics. Which consists of three, counting this one. XD XD XD)**

**View(dot)playlist(dot)com/13189506315**

**Now, I'm going to multitask and play WoW while I write!**

"Master, master wake up!" Zim felt GIR shoving him in the side, trying in vain to wake him up, in case you couldn't tell that already.

"GIR…" He groaned. "Please stop." GIR cocked his head like a confused animal. "What's wrong, master?"

"Nothing!" Zim snapped suddenly, sitting up drowsily. "Just, please go do something."

"Okiedokie." GIR walked off, an act not unusual for him. Zim let his head quietly hit the pillow with a soft rush of air.

**~X~**

Purple looked at his 'brother' with a hint of confusion. "What's up, Red?" He asked, putting a two-fingered hand to his mouth in a yawn. Red only murmured something inaudible, which really wasn't of much help at all.

"Xenia Aroha?" Purple raised a nonexistent eyebrow as he looked at the screen, Irken words were sprawled across it, with a picture of an irritated-looking Vortian.

The Vortian's goggles were up above her eyes, revealing two dark lilac eyes that had a rather unusual, mischievous glitter to them. Her horns were a dark navy, and they're position was so strange that, if she had been Irken, she probably would have been labeled defective because of them.

One went directly upward, then straight to the side, down, then curved inward slightly to her face. The other looked much more normal, rising up and then sloping down in a smooth curve behind her head, although it angled out slightly near the end so the tip, which appeared to have around three inches broken off somehow, was visible.

Her skin appeared as a dark silver-gray color with barely noticeable, slightly brownish tint to it. Her face was set in a deep scowl.

Probably the strangest thing, however, was the insignia on the front of the orange uniform she was wearing.

It was the Irken symbol.

"Whoah; Isn't that the one that-"

"Mm hmm." Red answered, still completely focused.

"And why are you looking at the file?" Purple asked, obviously quite disgruntled by how he was being ignored. Red didn't react at all this time.

"Oh, come on! Quit being such an annoying git and answer me!" Purple said, his voice slightly sour now. Red let out an irritated growl. "I think that she's headed for Zim's planet."

"Earth?"

"Mmm hmm." And so Red resumed his silence, keeping an irritated Purple quiet as he worked, occasionally muttering to himself.

**~X~**

Everything hurt terribly, even to breathe. At first, she wondered why everything was black. Then she opened her eyes, wincing as the light streamed in through the leaves of the forest. "What…" She murmured quietly, shutting her eyes again.

What had happened? She blinked, trying to orient herself. She planted to hands behind her, and winced, trying to push herself up.

After a moment, she sighed and leaned back against the trunk of a tree.

"Where am I?" She murmured, looking around in silence.


	3. Provoked

**Hey guys, I didn't know I'd have Dib in here, but I guess I am. O.o I figured he needed a break, but… Oh well. -Shoves Dib in-**

**^^ And the name llama beaver is from my friend Paris. (TallestBlue)**

"_This is your next evil plan?"_

Dib raised an eyebrow. Zim truly was an idiot. "Radioactive cockroaches and mutant gerbils?" Zim spun around.

"It appears you have found me out, Dib-monkey!"

Dib only sighed and shook his head. Did Zim ever lose enthusiasm? Honestly, he had been on earth for… What? Four years? No contact from his leaders in three. Hadn't he figured out they probably had given up on him? He had given up on the whole 'Zim is an alien' thing a while ago. Zim never seemed to conquer anything, and no one believed him. What was the point?

He had no proof, and Zim never seemed to do anything successful but acquire a few bruises or cuts. And the only new thing Dib had learned in years was that Irkens had green blood.

"Hey, Zim."

Zim turned around from prodding a green glowing cockroach with a stick.

"Yes, Dib-stink?"

As much as Dib hated it, Zim had not given up on his pet name for the humans. Or, rather, him. Everyone else seemed to be …-human. It really ticked him off.

"Did you ever think… Maybe your leaders gave up on you or something? I mean, you haven't heard from them in three years, and you've been on here for four years…"

Dib watched as the color from Zim's face seemed to drain until he was a greenish off-white color. He flinched.

"N-no! The Tallest would never give up on me! I am the Almighty ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" He screamed again, and when an innocent passerby stared, he screeched, "I AM NORMAL!!!"

"Zim, think about it." Dib insisted.

"… You know what I'm thinking about?" Zim's voice suddenly became a hiss. "I'm thinking about…" His hand rested on his laser.

Dib gulped. Oh dang. He had a gun! He immediately tried to wriggle out of the situation. "Uh, okay, yeah…" He took several steps back as Zim drew the laser with a look of pure insanity twisted on his face and he inched toward Dib.

"You want to know, Dib-stink?" He tipped his head to the side, one of his eyes twitching.

Dib turned around and made a dash for it, but Zim bolted right after him. His insane little robot-thingy was running after them, screaming,

"I SAW A LLAMA BEAVER!!! I SAW A LLAMA BEAVER!!!"

Dib dashed through the trees, grimacing. _Note to self, don't do that again! _He thought with a tone of bitterness in his inner voice.

"COME BACK HERE, LIAR!" He heard Zim shouting from behind as he thrust his hands forward, separating bushes and getting branches out of the way.

His face was already covered by minor cuts from thorns. He grimaced.

His breath was beginning to run out. He never had been the best runner, and Zim was getting close… When he reached a clearing, he dove into one of the bushes, trying to control his breathing so it would be inaudible.

He watched quietly as Zim came into the clearing. There was a gentle rustle in the bushes opposite of him, and Zim turned that way.

When he was sure Zim was gone, Dib dashed away. _Ha! The idiot probably found a squirrel! _He laughed inwardly.

**~X~**

He was sure he had heard something… Something… He grimaced. Then, there was a small squeak. A squirrel.

Zim's face twisted in anger as he picked up the squirrel and… Threw it. It sqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuueeeeeeeaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkeeeeeeeeddddddd before landing in a tree in a convenient manner.

Zim turned sourly to the ground. Oh, who was he kidding!?!?

He plopped down and stared down at his green, three-fingered hands. He had thought the same thing as Dib once. Someone else thinking it was just a confirmation. He had failed.

He shut his red eyes and sighed, leaning back and lying down on the ground. "What have I done wrong?" He murmured, one of his antennae flicking up. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Masta?" He heard GIR's small voice and sighed. "Over here, GIR." He called, twisting his body to look behind him while remaining on the ground.

GIR separated the bushed and plopped down beside his master. "What wrong, Masta? What Dibbers say?" He cocked his head in a strange manner.

Zim sighed. "It's a long story, GIR. I think the Tallest gave up on me." He knew that the robot wouldn't take thissimply _couldn't_ take it seriously. He didn't take anything seriously. But he was all Zim had.

"Sometimes, I wish…" He sighed, then looked up at the clouds. "I…" His voice choked. GIR looked at him with confusion. "Masta lonely?"

Zim bit his lip, but before he could speak, GIR said, "MASTA GET HUUUUUUUUUUUG!" And squeezed the alien.

Zim flinched, then laughed. The SIR unit hadn't changed a bit. "Okay, okay!" He snorted, shoving the robot away gently. Then he just sat there with the ever-present stupid expression.

Zim sighed and stood up. He had grown two inches in four years. Pft… Unlike numerous fan fictions you will see here, his disguise had remained the same.

A rustle in the bushes stopped him from turning around to start back home.

He slowly looked over his shoulder.

Standing there, in broad daylight, was a Vortian.


	4. Pitied

**Hey everyone! Thank you for the support. I thought this was turning out as an epic fail, but I feel much better now. I think I can do this. I'm going to try to get over the hump. I have some new reviewers, always good. There will be action in this, but please wait. The people familiar with me know I have trouble with jumping straight into something. As Adrian Fogelin would say, I'm a blurter. This is going to be… Interesting.**

**Anyway, let's start. :D**

When Xenia sighed with relief, he gave her a strange look. A mixture of surprise and anger. She blinked at the Irken. The only ones she had come in contact with were much taller than this, she didn't think they could get as short as she was. His red eyes were nothing new, as well as the antennae. The only thing that seemed different was the uniform.

There was something different about it. It was altered slightly from what the Elites wore, and something about the way he stood sent shivers down her spine…

Well, at least the Irkens and Vortians were friends, right? Maybe this was Irk. No, there was only one sun. Irk had two, Vort had three. What was this planet?

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." She sighed. "But… What planet is this?"The next look the Irken gave her was irritability. "Recognize the power of ZIIIIIIIIIIM, Vortian!"

She giggled. "You're weird."

He looked offended. The color drained slightly from his face. "Do something… In obedience!" He shouted. She only laughed more.

His mouth contorted slightly in a mixture of confusion and irritation. "Just tell me! It's not a big deal." She rolled her dark lilac eyes and grinned at Zim. He was so… Strange! It made her laugh. He began to look offended.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, his red eyes blinking.

"I dunno. I crash-landed, I guess." She suddenly winced, feeling the bruise on her side ache. That, strangely enough, was the only injury she had found.

Then, his look changed into pure interest. His eyes were no longer on her face, but on her shirt. Where the Irken symbol was.

"Wha…" He stared, his face getting paler and his eyes getting wider by the moment. "Why are you wearing that?"

"What do you mean? Irk and Vort are friends." She rolled her eyes.

The Irken continued staring, stupefied. "Whaaaaat?"

He swallowed audibly. "Irk conquered Vort years ago… We convinced one of them to give us top-secret information about their military, and we took over them in Operation Impending Doom I…"

She stared and her grin gradually disappeared. Her brow furrowed. Zim began seeming hesitant.

**~x~**

She was pitiful.

She was his height, were they usually this short? And those scars? She had one on her shoulder that looked like it was quite new. She had been abandoned and forgotten…

_De ja vu much?_ He suddenly thought. Zim scowled slightly. His Tallests wouldn't do that to him! They would never do that! He shook his head to clear it. He had to stop doubting his leaders!

The look of horror on her face was by far enough to make him flinch. Something quickly came over him, although he wasn't sure what it was. He knew he would regret the next words out of his mouth.

"Do you need help?"


	5. Disguised

**Hey guys! I hope you've all been having nice days, I am! I've been having trouble connecting with this fic, but I think I'm past it now.**

**Just got back from Academic Team Meet, we pwned Ruckel! XD I had to leave early though. T.T So I don't know who won, but I'm finding out on Monday. We were at the top, which ROCKS! We made ram sandwhiches!**

**I tried to make this chapter longer than usual, I hope I did. Also considering a thousand words is abnormally long for me.**

**These next few chapters should have some humor, considering BP was completely serious. Not many jokes but the snacks line… xD**

**Oh, and…**

**GO MARLINS!**

He knew he would probably regret those words. And, he actually did, but we're not that far in the story yet, are we? Tee hee hee.

"What's a good disguise… What's a good disguise…" He muttered, pressing one of his gloved, claw-like fingers to the touch screen in a continuous rhythm.

_Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. _

"No… No… No…" Every time, no.

Finally, Xenia glanced over his shoulder at the current disguise he was looking at. It was a girl around the age of thirteen, black hair pulled into a high ponytail, pale face staring straight ahead. Her eyes were a deep shade of purple-pink, the same as Xenia's were, although they were actually human, with pupils and whites. Orange goggles were just above the eyes, somehow giving off a slightly intelligent look.

The girl simply wore a white tee shirt and jeans.

"That one." She said, just as he was about to hit the pad again. He turned to her and raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"But it looks nothing like a hyooo-man!"

"And yours is any better?"

Zim grumbled something inaudible before sighing and nodding. "Okay, fine. Have it your way."

"WOOT!" She said happily, jumping up quickly before taking several long strides in between the oval-like halves. "Go!" She said, giving him the thumbs-up and grinning, tilting her head slightly to the side that her odd horn was on.

There was a strange sensation, like she was about to be torn in half, but not painful. It was more like pressure. She grimaced, clenching her eyes shut before it was suddenly over. She realized how heavy her breathing was and stopped before Zim could notice.

"… Terrible, but… I suppose it would fool a FOOLISH EARTH WORM!"

"Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever." She muttered, stepping out to examine herself in the purple metal of the disguising machine. She almost immediately realized that her reflective, yellow-orange goggles were still over her eyes.

She wrapped her fingers around the lenses and pulled them off, letting them snap back in place on her forehead. The contacts had somehow worked, even though the goggles had been over her eyes.

"… Fair." Zim muttered, glancing at her for a moment. She could have sworn she had seen him smirk ever-so-slightly, although it disappeared almost immediately. He glanced up, as if to cover his action, to a rather… Strange calendar with a picture of a moose on it. "Tomorrow is Monday."

"What's… Monday?" Her mouth contorted slightly,

Zim sighed and plopped down onto the threadbare carpet, evidently ready to explain it to her. She nodded and sat down, silently blinking her now human-like eyes at him.

"Okay, the stinking HUMANS have this thing called SKOOL-" He cringed on the word, as if the very syllables caused him pain. "-It's where the human worm babies learn things!"

Xenia giggled. He didn't sound s_tupid, _it just sounded completely and utterly hilarious. That was it. Zim was certainly the odd type.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Zim asked, narrowing his red eyes.

She smiled. "Nothing, nothing."

He continued.

"Anyway, you might be here for a while, and I don't want you blowing my cover, so you're going to Skool. Someone's bound to figure something out."

Xenia blinked, then nodded. "Understandable." Then she hesitated. "Zim?"

Zim turned to look at her. "Hm?"

"… Can you… Tell me what happened between the Irkens and Vortians?"

Zim hesitated. "It's not that I wouldn't…" He let out an audible sigh. "It's just… I don't feel like I have a right to. Not yet."

Xenia nodded. "It's okay…" She murmured. Okay, so she was disappointed, but oh well. She was going to figure it out eventually, and, at least for now, she had shelter, food, warmth, everything she needed. Things would be okay…

"Good." He stood up, as if attempting to forget the scene and change the subject. His head twisted around to look up at a clock with glowing hands and numbers. "It's one in the morning." He murmured, his voice sounded surprised.

Xenia suddenly realized how absolutely exhausted she was. Exhaustion began tugging at her eyelids. She felt heavy.

Zim then made a strange gesture. He glanced at her, and put down a hand. She looked up at him for a moment before taking it and allowing him to pull her up.

He pulled her over to a couch where his demented robot was sitting, watching the Angry Monkey Show with his tongue lolling out, grinning stupidly.

"GIR, get off. You can watch TV downstairs."

"B-but… My… My favorite show!"

Just then, a commercial came on, announcing, "Beef n' go is now on sale at Llama-Mart! As seen on YouTube!"

An annoying man's voice interjected.

"You mean like the Beef n' Go Smosh sponsored?"

"Yes! That's right, Johnny!"

The noise suddenly stopped, and Xenia looked up, realizing Zim had turned it off. He tossed her a blanket and pillow at her. Xenia wasn't sure where he had gotten them. She didn't ask, though, she was about to faint. She put the pillow down and laid down.

She was asleep before she even touched the makeshift bed.

**~X~**

"Transmission from the Tallest… Transmission from the Tallest…" He muttered, pressing the button continuously. The sounds from the Angry Monkey Show went on behind him. He was irritated, but he had promised GIR he could finish the marathon. He kept true to his promises, like the one about GIR having the moon, he hadn't lied there…

But that's off-topic like chicken fingers!

He took in a short breath.

"_No messages at this time."_

_The Computer's voice rang out, clear as a bell._

"_Fine!" He scowled angrily. "If the Tallest won't call me, I'll call them!" His voice was a slight hiss, his claw-like, green finger jammed down on one of the buttons._

"_PASSWORD:"_

_Zim scowled again. "Password…" He grimaced, then typed slowly._

_D…_

_O…_

_U…_

_G…_

_H…_

_N…_

_U…_

_T…_

"_Access granted." _

He sighed and smiled slightly, leaning back in his chair, lacing his fingers together. The Irken Symbol flashed in red on the screen continuously, before an image of the Tallest was staring him in the face.

A strange sense of nostalgia washed over him. "Hello… My… Tallest…"

Both of their expressions seemed to change. They went from surprise to a little irritated.

"Uh, hello… Zim… It's, um, been a while?" Purple raised a nonexistent eyebrow before exchanging glances with Red, who nodded quickly.

"Listen, nothing… Strange has been going on, has there?"

Zim's throat suddenly tightened.

"No, M-My Tallest."

They seemed to have caught the worry in his voice.

"You haven't been found out, have you?"

Zim shook his head quickly.

"Absolutely nothing strange?"

He nodded, finding his throat too tight to even speak, he took a slow, deep breath.

"Listen, we've been meaning to tell you something, Zim."

Zim's antennae perked up.

"Yes, My Tallest?"

Red cleared his throat before speaking. "You have been on your assigned planet- Earth- for over two years on Irk."

He knew what was coming.

"Every other planet has been conquered. Even Skoodge's."

Nothing could stop the pain that was about to sweep over him.

"Zim…" Red said, his eyes seemed hard again. Both of the Tallest chimed in together.

"We don't need you. You're useless. A defective. Stop contacting us. Stop trying. Stay on that dirtball of a planet. If we hear any more contact from you, we won't hesitate to push consequences upon you, Invader Zim." Their voices were painfully formal, as if they were writing a business letter.

"You… Can't…" He murmured, voice cracking.

"We went through training together… We were… Friends."

Purple laughed cruelly. "Friends? You thought we were your friends? Zim, we were using you as leverage!"

Zim felt his shoulders shake violently. He felt small an insignificant.

"Oooh, Zim…" Red sighed as if he had just had some sort of laughing fit. "You were always so amusing, but this isn't a game anymore!" He raised his hands. "You fail, you die. Be thankful we don't send someone out there right now to kill you! We took pity on you." He clicked his tongue sadly, shaking his head.

"After all, you wanted to become Tallest so badly." Purple sighed and chuckled.

"I mean, really, you were a shrimp back them, and you still are! You grew, what, an inch?" He snorted. "You're puny, Zim, but you were always saying things like, 'When I become Tallest…' or 'Watch out, I'm going to be a Tallest…' It was so…"

Zim felt like he was frozen in time.

"Annoying."

Tears welled up in his red eyes, threatening to spill down his face…

"Bottom line is, leave us alone, and we'll leave you alone."

Then the connection severed, dissolving into the mixture of black and white static.

His back seeped into the chair, the shock still apparent on his face. He took in several quick breaths.

"If I have nothing left to live for…"

He murmured, tears were beginning to fall down his face as he curled up in the chair.

"I have to give it to someone else."

His words were shaken as he talked to himself. His eyes trailed up to the clock. Five in the morning.

"And… I have to…"

His eyes were half-lidded with exhaustion.

"I have to help Xenia, even if it kills me."

His eyes finally shut, and the only sound in the room was The Angry Monkey show, playing behind the sleeping Irken.


	6. Envied

**Hey, guys. I've listened to LP ALL DAY! O.o**

**Anyway, a quick list of fanfics you NEED to read:**

**1. "Forbidden Invaders" by Invader Black**

**2. "PAKless" By TallestBlue**

**3. "The Conquisitors" by Tallest Orange**

**4. "Impending Doom III" by Invader White**

**5. "Being Tall Changes Everything" by TallestBlue (This is a collab between me, Invader Black, and TallestBlue.)**

**I found out that Jeff Dunham came to a nearby town. T.T Okay, so today. AND I DIDN'T GET TICKETS! T_T *cries***

**Anyway…**

**Saoirseranekaera(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/jealousy-for-vonnie-103109854**

**Illustration for this chappie. Thankies, Ranny! :D**

"_It started out with a kiss,_

_How did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss…_

_It was only a kiss…"_

_-The Killers, Mr. Brightside_

"Class, this is our new _horror,_ Xenia."

Xenia blinked and glanced up at the snake-like woman, all the while sucking in a cheek. She found the woman disturbing.

She nodded, trying to take her attention off the creepy lady.

"Dib! Show Xenia around during the day." A kid with black hair and a scythe nodded, causing the two huge glass shields on his face to slide down his nose slightly.

"Xenia, take your seat behind Dib and we'll begin class."

Xenia nodded and took a seat.

Class began. There was a dull air in the room that made her feel somewhat sick. Finally, when she thought she would die after around thirty seconds, Dib turned around to look at her.

"She's been my teacher since the fifth grade." He said, keeping his voice low.

Xenia blinked. "Oh." She murmured, trying to understand what exactly that meant. This was… The eighth grade? That would mean… Four years? Or were the grades measured by years?

Okay, now she was just giving herself a headache.

"She hasn't changed the curriculum at all…" He sighed.

"Oh…" Xenia murmured, cheek's reddening slightly.

"Oh, heh. Sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? Don't worry, Mrs. Bitters is practically deaf." He made a face. Xenia brought herself to smile.

"So where did you come from?"

"I, um…" She hesitated. Zim had told her not to tell anyone that she had something to do with him, or they would get suspicious of both of them. "Uh, I came from…" She glanced at a map. _Cairo, Egypt._

"I'm from Cairo." She said proudly. "Egypt."

Dib held her gaze for a moment before nodding slowly. "That would explain your complexion."

She nodded.

"So what kind of stuff are you interested in?"

"I'm an expert in the field of science." She said, nodding proudly. Then she blinked. How on Vort would she know that… Dib interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, that's cool! I'm into paranormal stuff. Aliens, witches, ghosts, stuff like that," Then he lowered his voice, throwing a brown-eyed glance Zim's way.

"Most people won't believe this, but Zim's an alien."

Xenia couldn't help but giggle slightly. What was funnier, he sort of amused her in a strange way.

"Where do you live?"

Xenia hesitated. "Um… Um…"

"I live on, uh… 0417 Milk… Street…" She said, blinking as she actually remembered Zim's address. Had her memory been this good before she lost it?

"Oh… Okay…" Dib seemed nervous and hesitant now. As if he had something wrong with going on that street.

He was silent for the rest of class.

**~X~**

"I guess I'll be seeing you." Dib said, holding up a hand in a partial wave.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, um, Xenia…"

Xenia turned around to face him.

"Do you want to, like… Maybe see a movie tomorrow… Or something…"

She blinked. That was unexpected. What was today… Oh yeah, Monday… She remembered Zim and his llama calendar.

"Uh, sure."

"Great!" Dib suddenly looked happy as he gave her a grin. "We'll go after school, alright?"

Xenia smiled. "Sure. That sounds great."

He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

She blushed, but still smiled as he walked away, putting a hand on the cheek he had kissed. She giggled.

She turned around, but almost ran straight into Zim. He looked at her with a somewhat sour expression… Was that… Jealousy?

"What are you DOING? You're going to blow our cover!"

"And you're going to blow your top."

"You can't just run around and… Oh, I don't know!"

"Of course you don't." Xenia crossed her arms irritably and looked down at him, eyes flashing. Then she noticed something for the first time. Zim seemed… different than when they had first met. He didn't talk in first person any longer. He had no more random outbursts such as "I AM NORMAL!!!"

He seemed… More subtle… This creeped her our a little. She shook her head to rid it of the thought. Zim was fine, right? Nothing had happened to him…

"Xenia! Xenia! XENIA!"

She snapped out of it immediately at the sound of her name being called thrice.

"Did you hear what I said?" He crossed his arms irritably. "You will not go to the movies with that _Dib_-stink and blow my cover! That's final!"

Xenia gave him a dull look, but didn't reply. After several moments of silence, she finally said, "Are you quite finished?"

He threw her an angry look. "Come on, we're going." He snatched her hand and began pulling her toward the house.

She didn't protest.

**~X~**Zim's eyes stared irritably ahead as his Voot went in that direction. "Stupid Tallest, Stupid Dib, Stupid Xenia…"

His eyes traced the horizon as the sun rose, turning the sky beautiful shades of purple and orange. He would have appreciated the skies of Earth for once if he hadn't been so heated up. His anger was easily seen as he zipped forward just above the treetops. He hadn't had a joy ride since leaving Irk.

How dare they… He sneered and shoved the Voot forward, now at a much faster pace.

"Treat me like dirt…" He muttered. "And Xenia, she's so ungrateful!" He hissed under his breath. "I should have killed her on the spot! What doesn't she understand about that?" He muttered hotly. "The Vortians and Irkens are no longer friends!"

He sighed and leaned back as the Voot slowly came to a stop. "I need to get back." He sighed, putting his head in his hand for a moment. It hurt.

_Defective._

_Loser._

_Annoying._

The words pounded loudly in his head, sending pain throughout him. He took a deep breath as anger boiled up inside him again. He turned the Voot around quickly, taking in a breath. Why did everything have to go wrong at once? He didn't even know where Xenia would go when her memory returned! He should just throw her out.

He should.

He really should.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't do that after being thrown out himself. He couldn't toss her out like a piece of trash as he had been done to. He couldn't stomp on her like a bug.

He probably would have done it last year. Heck, he probably would have done it last week!

But something changed.

Maybe he changed.

Maybe something else did, but something definitely changed. And now… He just didn't have the heart to kick her out.

His eyes traced the road as he sped back.

Before he noticed it, however, tears had formed in his blood-red eyes. "Irk, this is irritating…" He muttered, rubbing his temples quietly as the sun rose.

"Okay, fine… Be that way…" He muttered, straightening after several minutes.

"Better get home…"

**~X~**

The moons were perfectly aligned or something that day. Zim didn't bother paying attention to where Xenia went after Skool was over. She smiled softly to herself as she waited for Dib outside the building.

"Hey!"

She turned around to see him walking out with his backpack slung over his shoulder in a slightly lazy manner. Xenia smiled slightly to herself as she jumped off the bench. "Nice to see you, Dib." She cocked her head to the side slightly in greeting.

"Hey!" She echoed, smiling slightly to herself.

"How was your day?" He asked as they began to walk.

"Boring. You?"

"Considering we're in the same class, boring." He laughed, but it sounded a little strange, as if he was suppressing it somewhat. As if he were nervous that he would mess up.

"Hehe." She smirked, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

They began to walk in silence. Every once in a while, Dib would open his mouth as if he wanted to say something, then shut it, as if he was thinking better of it. After that, he really just smiled vaguely to himself until they reached the theater.

"So, um, what do you want to see?" She asked, looking at him.

"Whatever you want to."

"Um, okay…" She walked forward, staring at the posters. Finally, she walked over to Dib and told him the one she wanted to see.

He nodded and paid for the tickets. They both slipped inside.

When they were inside the movie, they settled down and Xenia sighed, leaning back quietly.

The credits opened and the title screen came up.

**~X~**

"**That was nice." Xenia said, cocking her head to the side and smiling slightly to herself.**

"**Yeah." Dib answered, nodding to her. "Well, I'll see you." He cocked his head at her while smiling. She nodded.**

"**Yeah, bye."**

**As Dib left, Xenia found herself sighing with relief. Finally. She was alone. Having Dib staring at her constantly had gotten quite uncomfortable after a while. She sighed and allowed her feet to hit against the concrete quietly. **

**Finally, she reached Zim's house. She turned her head up and realized how mad Zim might be.**

**She even hesitated a little when she knocked on the door.**


	7. Abandoned

**Yooooo! I hope you guys had a fun Turkey, I know I did. I took home two pies, a turkey, and half a ham. XD *Eating a leg now***

**Zim: Cannibal, eating your own puny hyooman flesh…**

**Me: Turkey leg, stupid.**

**Zim: What is this, TURKEY, you speak of?**

**Me: Shut up, besides, I have pumpkin pie now!**

**I'm going to be busy with a flash animation I plan to do of the IZ characters doing the Carmelldansen Dance. XD Most of the sketches are done- Purple and Red look so CUTE chibified!**

**I'm throwing a couple OC's in there. Yes, JoeMerl, Snare is going to be in it. :3 I have to practice drawing her little aura though, to distinguish her better.**

**In other words, if you have an OC you think would look cool doing the Carmelldansen dance, send me a PM with their description or picture. THAT MEANS YOU, -ANEERA-!**

**You can see my test picture of Tak on my deviantart account. It's the same as my pen name. :3**

**HAPPY BELATED TURKEY, EVERYONE!**

"_Anger is just unexpressed hurt. Anger is always unexpressed hurt."_

_-- Scott Martineau_

"You didn't listen to me, did you?" Zim bore his teeth and took a step forward, sneering as he examined Xenia from head to toe. "You went to a movie with him."

"Maybe." Xenia answered, narrowing her eyes slightly. Zim's eyes suddenly turned hot and angry.

"So you lied. You said you wouldn't do it."

Xenia eyed him for a moment. "Yes." She sighed.

"I lied to you. I'm sorry."

"You don't mean it." His teeth gritted. "You're a liar."

"Zim-"

"Get out."

"Zim…"

"GET OUT! I SAID GET OUT!" He bared his zipper-like teeth. Xenia flinched.

"No, Zim, I…"

"Get… Out!" He opened the door with such ferocity that she grimaced.

"Zim, I-"

He shoved her out with surprising strength. It slammed behind her loudly. Rain began to fall slowly.

Great. Now she was alone. She was getting wet. She was tired.

Worst of all…

She was sorry.

**~X~**

"Irken Elite Snare,"

Red began, taking in a breath. "Is there any news on the Vortian?"

Snare shook her head.

The cycle had been going on for a while, but it still continued.

"Irken Elite Pariz,"

"Irken Elite Nafan,"

"Irken Elite Mooni,"

"Irken Elite Orange,"

"Irken Elite Derric…"

"Irken Elite Aneera…"

This was getting incredibly dull. In Purple's opinion, anyway.

He sat down, a bored expression embedded on his face.

That was, however, until he accessed Xenia's file.

"… Red…"

Purple glanced over his shoulder to see Red turning around with exaggerated slowness. Purple had observed that Red seemed much more tired than he should have been lately. As if he hadn't been sleeping properly. And now, he just looked plain exhausted, as if he was about to drop. His eyes were half-lidded, with a dull look in them.

"Yes?"

"Look at this."

Red walked, er, wait… No… Hovered? Yeah, hovered over to were Purple was standing, and stared at the screen.

"It says her tracking chip is still active!" Red said in surprise, though his voice still slightly dull.

Purple nodded.

"Yeah. So do you think we should-"

Before he could finish the sentence. The screen zoomed in on Earth. Then continued. It continued to zoom in until a black-haired human girl wearing goggles was visible. She was walking down a street with a strange mixture of grief and sadness. Her purple eyes were toward the ground as her tennis shoed feet scuffed against it.

Then they turned to each other and smirked.

"Perfect."

**~X~**

"Okay, fine. Xenia's going to be a brat, I don't care!" Zim hissed under his breath, gritting his zipper-like teeth.

"I don't know why I care anyway! Why do I? Grr…"

"YES?" The annoying little robot popped up out of nowhere.

"No, GIR, I said "Grr" not GIR."

"YES?"

Zim slammed his head against the desk with painfully powerful force. "JUST SHUT UP! EVERYTHING! JUST SHUT UP!"

Then someone knocked on the door.

Wondrous.

He dragged himself out of the chair and toward the door. When he opened the door, a painfully cheerful voice emitted from the outside.

"Hiya, buddy! Wanna do something?"

_Keef. Ugh. Greeeattttt… _

"We could go to a movie, or, or, or… Maybe like, uh, go to the park and feed the birds! Yeah, come on, buddy!"

Zim winced. In case it wasn't obvious enough, he absolutely, utterly despised Keef. More than anything. Okay, maybe he hated the Dib-stink more, but who cares? No, wait, he hated Xenia more than that.

_Or am I just telling myself that?_

He shook the thought angrily from his head. No, no, NO! He hated her. He wanted her to burn. That's why he had kicked her out, right?

Or wait… Hadn't he kicked her out because she had gone out on a date with Dib?

No… It was because she almost blew his cover, right?

His head began to spin, but Keef began to pull on his arm. "Come on, buddy!" He said in his overly cheerful voice.

Zim found himself stiff, but didn't protest as Keef began to pull him away from his house, his strange, little, green dog shouting, "BYE, MASTER! HAVE A GOOD TIME!" Behind him in his ever-so-loud voice.

His vision was rather blurred and not detailed the whole time as Keef dragged him to the theater. The movie was just some sort of stupid thing about a dog climbing a mountain.

"Come on, Frisky, you can do it!" A deformed giraffe called to a small Chihuahua that weirdly enough resembled the Meat Dog.

"DOG WITH MEEEAAAAT!!!" Zim screamed. Keef only laughed while nobody else seemed to pay attention. Everyone else there seemed to be with little two and three year olds.

"Oh no, Frisky tripped over your blocks and rubber elephant!"

A hippo looked over at a llama, who's name was apparently Steve.

"FRISSSKYYY!" All of the rather retarded animals called.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" A huge elephant caught Frisky as he tumbled down the hill.

In the end, Frisky got to the picnic on the top of the hill.

As they left, Keef chattered on and on and on about that movie. He just. Wouldn't. Shut. UP! Zim found himself twitching.

When they finally reached his house, Zim dashed inside without another word to the boy with problems they call Keef.

He sighed. "Now the great ZIM can finally relax." He mumbled, sinking into the couch.

Okay, so seeing a G-rated movie made for three year olds with Keef hadn't helped take his mind of Xenia.

"Nothing a little TV can't help…" He muttered, flipping it on with one of his three, clawed fingers.

It came on almost immediately.

Zim wasted several hours watching the, guess what, TELEVISION SERIES of "Frisky Climbs a Hill."

GIR watched with him, occasionally shouting, "NOOO! FRISSSKYYYYY!" It made him wonder why he didn't dress GIR up as himself and take him to the movie with Keef. The hyooman was stupid enough to fall for it.

Finally, he decided he had had enough stupidity for one day and went down to his labs.

His first thought was:

_Well, better work on my next evil plan._

But he shook it immediately. What evil plan? He had none. Not any more, at least. Not since the _Tallest- He stopped himself in mid-thought and took a deep breath._

_No reason to get angry._

_He sighed. If he wasn't going to work on something that involved the destruction of planets, then he was going to hack into the Massive's system._

_That, however, is what sent him running back to his Voot to find Xenia._


	8. Scared

**I noticed out of our little colored clan here, (Invader Black, Tallest Orange, and TallestBlue) I'm the only one that's used canons as main characters. 0.o Weird. **

**Finally, it's going to get eventful, and we're going to start following an actual plotline. I have the story map written out already, okay, it's been written out since chapter three, but oh well! XD**

**PS - Doing research and reading manga. 0.o YOU GUYS!!! THANK ME!! I'M DOING RESEARCH FOR THIS FIC! *Sighs and goes back to the page on amnesia***

**PSS - The thesaurus and dictionary built into your word processing program are your best friend. :D**

**PSSS- If I made Red sound weird in this chapter, I'm a little too used to doing medieval villains, gimme a break. xD**

Zim's face was pale as he tried to accelerate the Voot. How could he be such an idiot? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

If he was lucky, the Tallest wouldn't have found her already. Yes, yes… Just keep telling himself that. Good. Good. They weren't there yet. They didn't know she was here. Good. How would they know anyway? Ahahaha. Yes, yes, that was it. They wouldn't know. No, no… How could he be such an idiot to think that? The Tallest wouldn't be there yet! Of course, of course.

He took in a breath. _Calm down, Zim. Calm down. _He thought, shutting his eyes for a brief moment.

"Master, why are you being quiet?"

Zim jumped. "G-GIR?" His voice broke in mid-word due to his sudden fright. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I WAS LOOKIN' FOR MAH TACOS!!!" GIR screamed. Zim winced.

"Okay, good. Keep l-looking. Just- Just be qui-quiet." GIR nodded, tongue lolling out and disappeared in the back of the Voot.

But, just his luck, GIR popped up again. "Are you lookin' for da lady?"

"Yes." Zim sighed, his antennae going back slightly. "Yes, GIR, I am." He shut his eyes and sighed.

"OKIEDOKIE!" GIR disappeared once again.

"Okay, Zim. Take a deep breath." He murmured, inhaling quietly.

You had to cut him a little slack here, it's kind of hard to stay calm when you see the Massive land several miles away. And it would probably take a little while for the Voot to get there.

Don't you agree?

**~X~**

_Shadows. Tall, tall shadows. She shivered. They came… They came for her. The rain pat down on her head painfully, sending an icy feeling throughout her body. "Don't…" She mumbled, trying to keep herself from fainting._

_She couldn't. The fatigue was too strong. She passed out, then in there, in the purple one's arms._

_Half conscious. Ow. Ow. Ow. Pain surged through her head, blinding her… Hurting her… Pain… Why did pain hurt? No, no… That was a stupid question. Pain hurt because pain was pain…_

_Don't disturb the natural order of things by asking stupid questions._

_Where had she heard that before…?_

_Tears streamed down her face now. She wanted something… Someone to hold on to. She let herself cry. Who was watching? Who cared?_

_Who cared for anyone who couldn't remember? Who wanted someone… Who wouldn't even know who they were? Who had any desire for somebody that was useless like that? _

There was a loud groan as Xenia stirred. She rolled over, still mumbling softly in her sleep.

There was a soft blanket thrown over her. It was so… warm. She curled up for a moment. Her own breath was a calming sound, though she wasn't quite sure why. Then her mind rushed up with her. The shadows. She shapes.

Zim.

He stood out the most prominent in her mind. Him… yelling. She shivered. She didn't like to think about him when he got like that. No… So she wouldn't. Nodding quietly, as if agreeing to her own theory, she smirked. Good… Good…

Her eyes snapped open, as if her mind suddenly caught up with her. She didn't know where she was. Shoving herself up, she twisted her head around and had to slap her hand over her mouth to keep from screaming.

"How was your vacation?" A smirk appeared on the lips of Tallest Red. Her mind began to reel as she made an attempt to remember who he was. Who was he…?

"That little escapade you pulled back on Devastis caused quite a ruckus, you know."

Xenia found herself trembling. "It was, however… Interesting…"

"Who… Who are you?"

"Ah, sorry. I forgot."

She had already put her hand down, but her shoulders were still trembling. She wasn't stupid. She could see the laser he had strapped into his biomech suit.

"Dissociative Amnesia," He began, taking in a quiet breath.

"A form of memory loss caused by head injury or physical trauma. It is a form of pre-traumatic amnesia, which may be either retrogade, anterogade, or even a mix of both. You should probably know this. He looked back at her. You were quite experienced in psychology, particularly cognitive neuroscience."

"What… What are you talking about?" She trembled again, this time, she noticed how cold it was in the room.

Then something hit her like a smack on the head. He was a Tallest. Tallest Red. He and his co-Tallest, Purple, ruled Irk.

Wait, what?

The new memory stared her in the face, and she grimaced.

"Remember something?" He sat down once again and leaned forward apprehensively. She realized she was actually in a bed room. A window behind Red showed stars glittering outside, as if they were laid out on a piece of black velvet.

Xenia hesitated, then nodded. Red took a short moment to breathe. "What was it?" She could tell he was trying to be gentle, though his eyes burned with a strange hunger, waiting excitedly for her answer, then he would jump in it like a starving dog would a steak.

_Well. Memory _is _like a web… Push too hard and it will break. Wait, how did I remember that? Oh, right… He said I had studied memories…_

She shook her head for a moment to clear it. "Just that you lead the Irkens."

Then she remembered what Zim had said.

"_Irk conquered Vort years ago… We convinced one of them to give us top-secret information about their military in Operation Impending Doom I…" _

She froze in place. "Wha… What did you…" She swallowed. "What happened to Vort?" She even surprised herself by the demanding tone of her voice.

Red looked surprised. His eyes narrowed angrily for a moment. Then he seemed thoughtful.

"Vort betrayed us. We had no choice but to fight back, and save as many of the ones who remained friends as we could." He said, his voice sounding like silk. "You were one of those."

Xenia's mouth contorted slightly.

"They still have an organization that escaped." He scowled to himself, expression darkening significantly.

_Don't trust him. I barely know who he is. _She reminded herself quietly. She shut her eyes for a moment and took in a shaky breath.

Why would the Vortians do that? It wasn't… Normal…

Looking up to see Red staring at her with an intent look, she faked a smile.

"I believe it."

**~X~**

"She believed it! Every single word!" Red said with a smile.

"Great job! I saw the whole thing on camera. Soon she'll trust us completely and we'll take her back to Devastis, where she belongs."

"Correct!"

"You really did your background research, huh?" Purple inquired, tossing a bag of chips to Red.

"Yeah." He said with a shrug. "Memory is an interesting subject, though. I can see why she studied it at a certain point."

"Musta taken you forever to-" He took a loud slurp of soda. "-get those lines memorized."

"Not necessarily." Red said, raising a finger. "It was interesting to see her reaction about Vort, though."

Purple snorted.

"It was." He agreed.

Tallest Red, however, had failed to realize that he hadn't shut the door behind him and that the room they were in was just down the hallway.

In other words…

Xenia heard every bit of that conversation.


	9. Dreamed

**Looked up Xenia in the dictionary. O.o**

**Xenia**: The genetic effect of pollen; the effect of genes carried by pollen on the food storage tissue endosperm of the pollinated seed

**Not gonna ask…**

"… _With that being said, don't you think, with the amount of times she has been abandoned and hurt in her lifetime… That she might lash out at you because she just wants to hurt your before you can hurt her?"_

_-- Alison Raynaud_

She wasn't going to believe them. Not without some sort of proof. She didn't believe whatever junk Red was spewing out about the Vortians turning on the Irkens. It just didn't seem legitimate.

Grimacing, she glanced down at the floor, then the window. The stars glittered silently outside the Massive.

She was surprised, pleasantly at least, by the sheer quantity of them. She couldn't remember seeing this many stars on Earth.

Then her expression contorted. "Earth. Zim." She kicked quietly at the ground. She wished he was here. She wasn't exactly sure what the Tallest were thinking, but he would miss him, whether things turned out good or bad.

Then her mouth turned downward in a frown. "Sorry, Zim…" She mumbled quietly under her breath. "I shouldn't have been stupid like that…"

In truth, the days of the Massive were preternaturally long. "Gah, I'm such an idiot." She murmured, turning her gaze onward, out the large window. She took in a deep breath.

No matter how the Tallest liked to word it, she was a prisoner on this ship. The Massive.

What was with the ranking of the Irkens anyway?

Seriously, why judge them by height?

A short Irken could probably do better than these two idiots. They left doors open. They left things uncovered, even if they should be covered.

Heck, Zim did better than them!

Her downward frown began to turn into a scowl. Zim could do a heck of a lot better, and he didn't deserve whatever the Tallest were doing to him!

What was it Red had said she had specialized in?

Oh, yeah. Cognitive Neuroscience.

That was the study of the memory, right?

Something clicked in the back of her mind. Cog… Ni… Tive… Neu… Ro… Sci… Ence… She sounded it out in silence, shutting her eyes.

Where was it from? Where…?

She shut her eyes and sighed. Don't push it. Just don't push it. Keep the thoughts away. Keep it away. Keep it away.

Keep the pain away.

A tear rolled down her cheek, then dripped off her chin and splashed onto the floor.

**~X~**

"_NO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO! STOP IT!" Xenia screamed, kicking her legs and thrashing wildly to make it believable._

_She smirked inwardly. Of course it was a lie. She felt no guilt, however._

_It would benefit her. It would benefit everyone. She finally allowed herself to be dragged off, shutting her eyes and going limp. As if unconscious._

Xenia sat up, eyes wide. Her breath was barely more than a gasp. What… What… What was that? That had been a flashback, right?

Right?

RIGHT?!?!

She sighed. This seemed useless. Panicking would help absolutely nothing.

Putting her hands down, she sighed. "Relax, Xenia. Relax." She murmured to herself.

"My name is Xenia Aroha. My name is Xenia Aroha." She let herself wrap around something warm and familiar. The one thing that hadn't changed since anything.

She looked around. The lights were out. It was completely dark, aside from light shining from the stars.

"They're sending me to Devastis after this… But how long?"

She shut her eyes and reached over for her yellow-orange goggles, sitting on the table next to her large, round bed. She allowed them to snap back to her forehead, the slight sting felt good to her.

She got up and walked over to the huge window. "I miss you, Zim." She murmured, shutting her eyes. Then she began to wonder.

"How long do I have left?" She asked herself, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them.

"Zim… Where are you?" She groaned and flopped back against the bed, arms spread-eagle. "I miss you…"

She rolled over and shut her eyes, contemplating what lay on Devastis and where Zim was. Despite his anger problems, which he did have, he had been pretty nice to her.

Something had happened between the Irkens and Vortians. She wasn't sure exactly what, but something. Something had gone wrong.

And she intended to find out.

And with that, she settled into her reverie, shutting her eyes and falling asleep once again.

**~X~**

"_What do you want?" _

_The shorter shadow leaned forward at the other shadow's request. It snorted. "What do I want? A seat beside you on the throne." _

_The other shadow stared. "You're kidding me."_

"_No, I'm not. If I'm to help, I want that kind of power." She smirked. _

_The shadow made a face. Or, at least, Xenia thought it did. It was hard to tell considering they were no more than just that, shadows. Then it turned to a third shadow she hadn't noticed before. After several whispers exchanged, the shadows nodded._

"_Fine."_

"_Perfect." She shorter shadow grinned._

_The shadow's face was shown for a moment, but the only thing that had been visible was a wide row of teeth., spread out into a wide, powerful grin._

"_Then I will be at your service."_

_The image shattered, Xenia shivered, and a loud scream pierced the air as Zim was now standing there, grinning maniacally, a laser held in his hand. "You…" Zim hissed, teeth clenched. "YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING!"_

"_And now…" A Vortian stepped up behind him. His skin was a smooth green, darker and more defined than Zim's. _

"_We're going to ruin you." They said in unison. They're mouths were spread into wide, maniacal grins._

_There was a loud scream piercing the air._

Xenia woke up screaming, and her eyes wide. Tears were on her cheeks, she had been crying in her sleep. After several moments, she realized she was still screaming. It was ear-piercing.

She took in several shaken breaths.

"No… No… No… Zim… I need you…" Curling up into a ball, she began to sob heavily. "Please! Please! Zim! I need you! Come here! I need someone here with me! Please… Please…"

She realized she had up righted herself and was rocking back and forth in silence.

"My name is Xenia Aroha…" She took in a shaky breath. "My name is Xenia Aroha." She took in another, quiet breath.

"My name is Xenia Aroha… And I think that I'm in love with an Irken."

**~X~**

"That was Hell." Zim muttered as he made it through the atmosphere. But he had to get to her before they sent her back to Devastis. His head hurt from the sudden realization he had made back there.

This, quite clearly, was not going to be easy.

_Well, of course, stupid…_

He thought, looking down in silence.

"DAT WAS FUN!!!" GIR screeched behind him, popping up suddenly. Zim's eye twitched. "Shut… UP!" He screamed, spinning around to face the robot. GIR's cyan eyes suddenly filled with tears. He began to clutch a rubber piggy. Where he had gotten it, Zim didn't know. He sighed and leaned back.

"At least that annoying voice isn't here now."

_**Wrong again.**_

"Oh, shut up, Steve!"

_**Fine, fine. I fixed your girl trouble with Aneera, but hey, if you wanna ruin this one like you did with Alayna then go ahead!**_

"Aren't you in the wrong fan fiction? Aneera is nonexistent here."

_**Oh. You're right…**_

"Owned. Well, now that Steve is gone…" Zim sighed and let his antennae go back.

"Time to go save her."

**Whew~! That took so loooooooooong! It's eleven 'o clock right now! Oh well, I did it in one sitting. :D Okay, um, Steve, Aneera, and Alayna belong to -Aneera-, and I HIGHLY RECOMMEND you read Blue Roses. It is the awesomeness! Anyways, I'm about to pass out. Good night, everyone!**


	10. Injured

**Quick note: This won't end up like A Broken Promise. I think ChickyLicky hates me now. XD 'Cause I haven't heard any reviews from her, even on the musical. LMAO. Ah well, maybe I'm just paranoid and she's busy. -shrug- Anyway, this won't end up like BP. I even have plans for a sequel, then a third book. Here are the intended titles, if anyone is like that.**

**Book one: Spacebourne**

**Book two: Irksome**

**Book three: Rainfall**

**So, um… Yeah. And…**

**REVIEW, DANGIT! Don't just favorite! T_T Pwease? I wanna know what I can fix!**

**PS- Snare from BP made an appearance in my friend's fan fiction, "Forbidden Invaders" by Invader Black. Go check it out! x3**

**PSS - Um, I changed my pen name. There's now a space between 'Tallest' and 'Yellow' in case anyone wanted to know. **

"_It's like he's right behind me, but every time I turn, he's gone."_

_-- Dakota Griffith_

"So, how have your days been so far?" Purple tapped his fingers apprehensively.

"Long." Xenia mumbled in reply, keeping her head down as she did so.

"Remember anything?"

"No."

"What's with the one word answers?"

"Nothing."

"So why don't you answer with more than one?"

"Dunno."

Purple's mouth contorted. He was a little irritated now.

If there was one thing Xenia had learned while aboard the Massive, it was that Purple was very hard to get mad.

"Fine." Purple scowled slightly. "Having a decent conversation with you is like trying to talk to… Um… I don't know!" He stormed out.

Xenia smirked slightly to herself, rolling her eyes, she stood up.

Just then, alarms went off like crazy. The entire ship seemed to be filled with the constant blaring.

A loud voice boomed from speakers… Somewhere. "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

The entire ship began to lurch.

Xenia let out a cry as she tumbled forward, head-over-heels, and slammed straight into one of the Massive's walls.

Something warm dripped down the side of her head.

She grimaced, clutching the side of her head for dear life as blood spilled down it.

Grimacing, she pulled herself up to steady herself. She stumbled to one side, then the other, lurching with the ship.

Xenia cried out as she fell forward and there was the sound of a crack.

A pain shot straight up from her wrist as she tumbled down to the ground, breathing heavily.

Tears were running down her face. Her vision was blurred as she attempted to shove herself up with her good wrist, the ship still rocking violently from side to side.

The ship finally lurched one last time, and the last thing she could remember was slamming something cold and hard.

* * *

_Bzzzrrt… Bzzzrt… _

Lard Nar's hand slammed violently down on the button. He looked up immediately, then smirked, sighing with relief.

"Hello, Nez. Anything n-" He stopped and raised an eyebrow. There was someone lying behind Nez.

The Vortian let out a nervous laugh. "Oh. Um. Her? Yeah… It's a long story…" Nez pointed behind her at the other Vortian's form. She looked… Hurt, at best.

"Tell me now." Lard Nar's voice suddenly lowered, the eyes behind his goggles narrowing in an almost menacing way.

Nez suddenly looked serious. "We found her here passed out. Her wrist was broken, and she seemed to have some sort of head wound."

Lard Nar's expression turned furious for a moment. "So why aren't you-"

"I'm getting to that." The blue-skinned Vortian looked irritably at Lard Nar. "We think she… Might be a traitor…" Nez's voice became slowly quieter as she spoke, tapping two of her six fingers together.

Lard Nar's teeth clenched. The only thing he could manage was a, "Bring her aboard." Before the connection severed.

He snarled once no one else could hear him. The filthy, lying, dirty scumbag! Giving away the Vortian Empire's secrets…

"ARGH!" His fist slammed down on the arm of the chair. He found himself breathing heavier than necessary. He was trembling.

He shut his eyes and took in several shaky breaths. If he was going to meet her… He looked down at his clenched fist.

Sitting down once again, he passed a weary hand over his face. He sighed and pulled his goggles up so they slapped onto his forehead. He took in several breaths in a vain attempt to calm himself.

Geez… For all he knew, she was a captive!

Yeah… That was it. Nez made mistakes like that all the time. Of course she had been a captive. What had made Nez think that anyway?

He forced himself to stop thinking the way he was.

He covered a mouth with his hand and sighed.

"Calm down." He mumbled. "Just… Calm down."

It was a little overwhelming, at best.

He had been trying to save as many people as possible. There were a couple defect Irkens within the Resisty, but very, very few. As far as he knew, only around ten. Three on Devastis, four on Vort, two on Band-Aidia, the planet conquered by the Irkens and completely dedicated to healing, and there was one that constantly moved around, shifting from planet to planet. He believed that one's name was Det…(Now would be a very good time for you, yes, you, reader, to look around your room and make sure nothing is on fire... Or something. Sometimes I get so immsersed into a book that I forget what's going on around me. Once, my dog had eaten a pillow. Fuzz and whatever else they put in pillows these days was everywhere. He was having a spazz attack... Anyway.... Everything in it's place? Okie dokie. BACK TO THE STORY!!!)

It would take Nez at least several hours to get back, he needed to calm himself. (Do I need to stop using that word? Okay. I'll go get the thesaurus.)

He sighed, in an attempt to unruffle himself. Maintaining his composure had always been a bit of a problem, most people tapdanced on his last nerve... All day.

But then again, being the leader of a huge resistance like this was difficult.

With a loud exhale, Lard Nar left the room, leaving toward the loading dock to wait for Nez and whoever that Vortian was.

* * *

Nez was the type to get nervous quite easily. It wasn't easy for her to drag a strange Vortian, who might be on their side, or might not be, into her ship and begin to drive back to the base ship.

Nez's hands were shaking as she attempted to steer without jumping every couple of seconds she heard something such as the ship's gentle beeping. Not many people understood the Vortian. She was a little tall, Somewhere around 6"5. Her horns were slightly reddish, quite in contrast with her blue-gray skin.

Most of her family had been killed at the time of the Invasion, therefore she had a grudge against almost any Irken she saw. Even if it was Kiontra or Det, and they were parts of the Resisty! She would jump and try not to shoot at them whenever any of them walked in. Sometimes even Aneera and Maize... And they were hybrids!

Their parents had been crazy or something. Aneera's parents had died in some sort of terrible... Airlock accident, she thought it was. Then Maize's parents were just plain weird. She was Dual's older sister. Dual made her jump almost every time she saw him... Just because of his eyes. They resembled 3-D glasses! One was blue, the other red. And his antennae resembled like... A moose. Maize just had hair, freaky antennae that went all over the place, and yellow eyes.

No, not strange at all!

Aneera... Now Aneera was just weird. She had dragon wings.

Hybrids were weirdos.

She'd never particularly liked them... Period. Maize, Dual, and Aneera were the only one's she'd seen, but it was by far the creepiest thing she had ever seen in her enire life. And that, believe me, was somewhat long. I said somewhat.

She wasn't quite sure what was weird about them.

Now, getting off the topic of hybrids, considering the fact that they have nothing to do with this whatsoever...

At the sound of a murmur, Nez jumped, face pale. She glanced behind her, and almost screamed. Staring back at her, although the Vortian was still lying on the ground, were two amethyst eyes.

* * *

"What..." Xenia felt dizzy, her vision was completely blurred, and her head was pounding. Immense pain shot into her head, then slowly pulsated through the rest of her.

Whoever that Vortian was, she was either hungry or terrified.

That was pretty much the last thing she could think of that made sense before passing out once again.

* * *

When Nez's ship arrived, Lard Nar really didn't expect much to happen, instead, several of the doctors ran out quickly. One of them put a gas mask on top of the nameless Vortian's mouth.

Lard Nar quickly examined the rather short girl's condition. She had definitely been taken captive. One side of her head was bleeding, but that was around all he could tell between the gas mask and how fast the doctors were moving. And that was quite, quite, _quite _fast. Lard Nar began to hurry after one of them.

"What are we going to have to do?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Possible surgery. Check for damage to the brain. There's a possibility of amnesia in this case, according to a quick brain scan."

Lard Nar stopped hurrying with a sigh. There was no point in it. He'd just have to wait and see what the outcome was. Glancing down, he followed the nameless Vortian with the gas mask into the Med Bay and waited, sitting down with a loud exhale.

* * *

I'm assuming, you, the reader, are a smart person. Of course you are, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this, would you?

Assuming, you are a smart person, I, the author of DOOM!, am going to guess that you will, as my World Cultures teacher would say, INFER by DRAWING CONCLUSIONS about THINGS you READ. I am assuming you all have this skill, because if a sixth grader has it, and a 20-year-old doesn't, that's just sad.

Getting back on track...

Lard Nar's head was pounding. His mind had wandered back, quite far back, as one might say, into the past. His mind hadn't gone there in around a year or so, and it made him wonder why he was thinking about it for the first time in, well, not necessarily forever, but let's just use it as an expression for today. (The author of DOOM! has lost her thesaurus.)

His head was spinning at the sound of the screaming. His sister's, that was.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Lard Nar has a sister. Or, had.

His sister had long ago been captured and killed by the Tallest, but even today, he honored her bravery, and the way she had tried in every way possible to defend both her planet and the Resistance that her older brother had formed.

His eyes teared up slightly at the thought of her, but with a shaky breath, he retained it.

So, dear readers, if you have ever wondered why Lard Nar ever felt such a strong compulsion to defend Vort as well as the Resisty, here it is. Have you ever had someone so close to you make a sacrifice, just for you? If you haven't, and then you have no idea how Lard Nar feels. It is an unexplainable mixture of pain, hurt, guilt, but at the same time, gratefulness. It's a very bittersweet feeling. But that can sometimes be the hardest part about it.

Knowing it was done for one person, and one person only, it's difficult, but there is a small flicker of pride, as if a candle had been lit.

He sighed and tossed his head back as one of the doctors came out. Lard Nar jumped up almost immediately and dashed past him, leaving the rather bewildered alien behind.

When he entered, there was a very, very strange feeling of nostalgia.

The stranger part, however, was when he looked at the nameless Irken's face. He felt himself dizzy.

The navy horns, the gray-silver skin. The awkward way one of her horns jutted out to the side.

He might as well had passed out then and there.

Because just then, as the other Vortian's eyes fluttered open slowly, wincing in pain, probably because of the pressure of the bandages that covered the side of her head, Lard Nar murmured something.

Do you want to know what he murmured?

Reader, he murmured,

"My sister. My dear, dear sister."

**Aneera (C) -Aneera**

**Maize and Dual (C) Ranekaera**


	11. Author's Note

**Hi guys! ^^ I'm going to be gone from December 20****th**** to the 30****th****, I'm visiting my home town, and spending Christmas there. **

**PLEAAASSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE go read "A Christmassy Casserole" if you have the time! PEOPLE NEED TO GET INTO THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!!! And yes, I called the Christmas story from JoeMerl. :^D**

**I know the writing style was shifty in the last chapter, but I'm working with it. I'm just trying out a couple different writing styles, here. I personally didn't like that one, either. XD**

**Anyways, I'll try to update before the 20****th****.**

**NOW TO WORK ON AMETHYST AND RUBY! **

**-Dramatic music as author runs off-**

**Xenia: I don't understand her either. Just go along with it.**

**Lard Nar: No one cares about me, do they?**

**Xenia: Not really. Not since you barely show up in Irksome and Rainfall.**

**Lard Nar: Hmph. _ No one liked my idea about Tak being a ghost, either, in A Broken Promise! You know what? Forget this! -Walks off-**

**Xenia: T_T I'm alone.**


	12. Recognized

**Already over half as many words as BP… Cool. New fic coming up… Probably some time in February the other one... Some time this month, I think. Hopefully this one will be coming to close by the end of January, that leaves me a little room until Irksome to work on Amethyst and Ruby, do the Frisky spin-off requested by JoeMerl, and work on A Broken Promise THE MUSICAL!… Then do a bonus chapter for BP. Hey, I might be able to get it done on the plane! WEWT!!**

"_There is no pain so great as the memory of joy in present grief."_

_--Aeschylus_

Probably one of the worst things someone would have to sit through is waiting for someone to wake up from a possible coma.

Especially when you have something you need to tell them.

And about a million things to ask them. Yeah. That can get sort of infuriating.

He'd always been… Touchy about the subject of his sister. Not many of the Resisty knew of her, she had 'died' in the very early ages.

That was one thing he couldn't help but to ponder. What had happened?

_I mean, they wouldn't have kept her alive. Unless they wanted information out of her… But wouldn't they have killed her afterwards? Then again, what if she didn't… Heh, that would be quite like her, not to give any information. Geez, Nez is an idiot… How could she have not noticed that this was XENIA? Then again, she never was the most observant… _

His thoughts trailed slowly.

Finally, however, when there was a soft, and though very, very faint groan, he looked up almost immediately to see Xenia's eyes half-open, and blinking slowly.

"Xenia!" Lard Nar jumped up, his eyes widening as he did so and Xenia became seemingly more conscious.

"Who... Where am I? Who..." Her head lifted slightly so she could look at him, and her brow furrowed. "Who... Who are you?"

Lard Nar's grin dissolved. "It's me... Remember?"

Xenia waited for a moment, then shook her head quietly. "I don't remember anything..." She murmured, shutting her eyes and leaning back against the pillow. "I..." She sat straight up with a gasp, her lilac eyes seemingly transfixed on his face. "I remember... Something." She said, brow furrowing.

"Who... Who _are _you?"

"Xenia... I'm your brother..."

* * *

Xenia's blood ran cold at that exact moment. Someone... Someone from her past!

"My brother...?"

"Yes, don't you remember?" He seemed to like that question, as if by asking it several times things might get better.

"No... I don't. I've... I've just seen your face before..." She mumbled. Everything was a blur at the moment. She tried to play her thoughts backward, as if hitting a rewind button.

Pain, Purple, Red, dream, rain, Zim... Zim!

She flinched at the thought of him, and her stomach dropped. "Zim..." She whispered with a hint of guilt. It was then she noticed how Lard Nar was staring at her, and she blinked.

"Xenia... How could you forget me? I'm... I mean..."

Xenia looked at him and stared for several silent moments. "I'm sorry... I don't know what to tell you. I have nothing I can do. I got my head knocked on something, I guess, and now I've forgotten everything... I'm sorry... I really am..."

"Of course." Lard Nar sighed and looked down. "There always has to be something in the way, doesn't there? Nothing can ever be easy for me!" His teeth clenched as his voice heightened, then he took a deep breath. "Sorry. I shouldn't act that way. You're obviously under quite a lot of stress right now."

Xenia looked down, feeling a bit guilty. If he really was her brother... She wasn't quite sure how to react to this. Not yet. With a sigh, she let her head fall back silently against the pillow.

* * *

Zim mumbled swears in Irken quietly to himself as he realized the Massive was empty. Wherever the Tallest were, they either were hidden or not aboard. It looks as if the whole ship had been ransacked.

Disappointed and frusterated, he got back into the Voot. "Why don't things ever go right for me...?" He mumbled, sighing as he lifted off the Massive.

"Now what are some possibilities?"

"I CAN BUY A TACO!" GIR screamed. Zim flinched.

"Squeak!" MiniMoose seemed to agree by some strange standard, and a monie fluttered down into his hand.

"... No comment."

MiniMoose squeaked and went back to the... erm... Back of the Voot once again.

"Honestly... Tallest knows if I'll ever get through this..."

"Squeak!"

"Will you shut up? Now..." Zim sighed and began to tap the screen several times, dragging something on occasion, or holding his finger down.

"A Vort ship?" Zim's nonexistent brows shot up. "What was that doing anywhere near the Massive... Certainly Lard Nar would have enough sense not to attack a ship like that..."

Then again, Lard Nar had around as much sense as Xenia did. And from what Zim had observed, that really wasn't much. What kind of dimwit did something like that when they were specifically told not to?

Something hit him quickly. He had just been aboard the Massive. That was Irken territory. He slumped down into his chair, suddenly no longer feeling like fighting.

"Does that make me any better?" He mumbled, looking down and sighing. "Gah, I'm such an idiot." He mumbled, then without any further thought, he set the Voot on an autopilot course to follow wherever that Vort ship had been going.

Then he curled up and fell asleep.

**Haha. My standard number of words for a chapter when I was writing "A Broken Promise" was four-hundred. Now it's one-thousand. Haha. xD**

**Yay, updated most of my stories!**

**AND I HAS A LARD NAR CURSOR NAO! :D Okay, bye, guys! **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	13. Remembered

**Woo hoo. On the plane. Despite my dream last night, Jhonen Vasquez isn't on it. And Rikki Simons isn't behind me.**

**Aw…**

**But Xenia is in the storage bin. Zim is in my suitcase. Lard Nar is on the wing. GIR is in the food cart. O.o**

**PS - Playing Solitaire and chess. Getting distracted quickly. XD**

"_I can't go back to yesterday - because I was a different person then."_

_-- Lewis Carroll_

"GIR! WILL YOU SHUT UP?" Zim scowled, whipping around with an angry expression. Ever since he woke up, the little android had been screaming, "TACOS!!! TACOS!!! TACOS!!! TACOS!!!" For around three hours, and counting.

"ALL YOU ARE IS A STUPID, LEFT-OUT DEFECT MADE OF SPARE PARTS! NO ONE WANTS YOU!" When GIR shut up immediately, Zim hung his head and gritted his teeth. He sighed. "I'm sorry, I…" When he found his eyes watering slightly, he shook his head and leaned back against the seat. "I'm sorry, GIR, I didn't mean that."

"I LOVE YOU MASTER!"

Zim's cheeks went slightly darker as GIR hugged him, but he smiled ever so slightly, although didn't hug back.

There was a long moment before Zim finally laughed and said, "Okay. You can let go of me."

He still didn't let go.

"No, seriously. Let go."

* * *

Ever had that feeling where you know that you've been somewhere, but you haven't? Or you know the name of something, but you can't name it, even though it's on the tip of your tongue?

That was definitely how Xenia felt now.

The Resisty ship looked completely and utterly familiar to her, but at the same time, it wasn't.

There was a strange sense of nostalgia in the air.

Xenia looked down at her thin, toeless feet as she walked and Lard Nar chattered on and on and on about the Resisty, but she blinked quickly when he mentioned Irkens.

"Um… What about them?"

"Oh. You see, The Irkens used to be our companions. Once Tallest Red and Tallest Purple came to power," He explained, "Those two became so power-hungry that they turned on us."

There was a moment of silence between the siblings. Of course, if they even were siblings. She couldn't be totally sure until she either remembered, or a blood test was taken.

She needed proof before she even trusted him.

"But not all Irkens are bad, are they?"

Lard Nar scoffed, then hesitated.

"Well, not necessarily. We have a couple of Irkens in the Resisty, only ten, though." He glanced downward, a glare appearing from some of the lights on his goggles.

"Oh… Alright, then." She resumed looking downward with an audible sigh.

"Though they're still lying scumbags."

Xenia's shoulders slumped and pursed her lips.

Lard Nar's brow furrowed as he glanced over at her. "What's wrong?" He inquired quietly, almost as if he didn't want to know the answer to that.

"Nothing." Xenia sighed quietly, shutting her lilac eyes. "Nothing."

"No, really."

Xenia looked away immediately.

"Do you have to be so pressing?" She asked, voice heightening slightly.

Lard Nar seemed to shrink back slightly. "Er… Sorry. I… I keep forgetting that you don't remember who I am…"

Xenia sighed. "Ironic." She mumbled, rubbing her temples in silence.

Lard Nar let out a slight, although humorous, laugh.

His personality seemed drained. He looked down just then, sighing quietly to himself.

"I want you to know I feel really bad." Xenia mumbled, trying to show at least a little bit of appreciation. "You've been really kind to me. And I'll get my memory back. Things will be like they used to…"

_However they were._ She added inwardly, biting the inside of one cheek to keep from grimacing

Then she forced herself to smile. Painfully.

Lard Nar glanced over at her, then smiled back. "I suppose."

There was some long silence.

Xenia really wasn't the type to like awkward silence. She found it irksome. So, she sort of, erm… Broke it.

"I haven't heard anyone else that has a voice like ours." It was completely blurted out.

"What do you mean?" Lard Nar was staring at her as though she was insane.

"I mean, we talk differently. Like, our voices."

"I haven't noticed anything."

"No, I mean we have accents."

"Oh." There was a moment where both of them were silent, just walking in silence. "Yeah, it's um… It depends on where you live. I guess you develop an accent."

"Oh… Okay." It felt strange, at best, to be talking about Vort when she didn't even remember it. Suddenly, it hit her to ask.

"What happened between Vort and Irk?"

Lard Nar flinched. "Well… No one is quite sure." He sighed, and began to speak.

"All anyone knows is the fact that someone told. Someone gave away secrets. Things they shouldn't have given away. Nez was stupid enough to suspect it was you. What a perfect set-up, huh?" Lard Nar snorted. "I, honestly, after that situation, suspect Nez."

Xenia's brows shot up.

"So, Irk and Vort used to be friends until our wonderful little power-hungry Tallest came to power." He clucked his tongue, the way someone would if they pitied someone else. "They convinced someone to give away secrets. Around that same time, you and I formed this organization, The Resisty." Lard Nar spread his arms, as though proud of himself, or as if to embrace her.

"And soon after, you were captured. I thought they had killed you,"

There was a long moment of silence where Lard Nar looked down at the floor.

God, what's with this silence, eh?

"But apparently not. I had covered up your supposed death, hoping no one would ask about my origins-"

Lard Nar was cut off as a short, strange looking Irken… Most likely a hybrid approached him.

"Sir, do you know where Shloonktapooxis is? I can't find him."

The girl had bright yellow eyes, a brown tuft of hair, and antennae that were pretty much insane, going around all over the place.

"Um… I'm sorry, Maize, I don't think I know." Lard Nar replied, voice gentle.

"Oh…" Her antennae went back slightly… If they even did go back. "Can I walk with you guys?" She asked, suddenly cheerful and happy.

"This is sort of an important manner…" Lard Nar said quietly, looking down at his… Erm… Could you call them feet? I suppose so. The little insane feet-like thingies. OF DOOM!

"Oh… Okay." She bounced off happily.

Xenia only stared, then shook her head for a moment.

Lard Nar sighed. "So, I covered up your death, by speaking to the original group of people in this resistance. You see, most of them are dead by now." He let out a mournful exhale, as if suddenly saddened. "I had each and every one of them swear that they would never speak of you again. Most of us knew the Tallest had tried to get information out of you, but you hadn't given it to them."

Xenia shifted uncomfortably. Was she being praised?

"I wish I remembered you," She blurted out uncontrollably.

Lard Nar emitted a dry, hollow laugh. Xenia immediately felt guilty for not knowing who her own elder brother was.

"It's fine, Xe. Really."

Xe? It rang a bell in the back of her head, but faintly. Had that been her nickname?

Xenia shook her head.

"No, I don't think it is. You're face is so… Sad."

Lard Nar pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, it's hard for me to take, because it's been so many years since I've talked to you, and I thought you had died… Then I see you again… And you can't remember anything." He shut his eyes between the goggles and sighed. "I just miss you."

Xenia's mouth contorted. "I'm… Um… I'm sorry." She mumbled, shutting her eyes and shifting. "I miss someone, too…" She said in an attempt to be helpful.

Lard Nar didn't ask her who.

* * *

"Oh, Irk..." Zim groaned. There it was. The Resisty ship. His head banged against the front of the Voot.

"Do I seriously want to do this?" He mumbled, shuddering at the thought of however all of them would react. Then again, Xenia was aboard... Anything could happen if she was there.

_Ugh. What on Irk could be possessing me to do this? _He thought quietly to himself as he accelerated his Voot runner and began to land in the hangar.

* * *

"SIR!" Maize's squeaky, almost mouse-like voice cut through the awkward silence between Lard Nar and Xenia. "An Irken Military Voot Runner has landed in the hangar bay! How should we respond?"

Xenia noticed how respectful and... Strangely contented Maize sounded.

Lard Nar's voice was immediately suspicious. "Send whoever is aboard here." His voice was mostly gentle and calm, but there was an undertone of stress and a little bit of panic.

"Yes, sir!" Maize agreed, marching off happily.

Honestly, who put the quarter in _her?_

Lard Nar sighed and looked down. "I honestly think that Irkens' brains get scrambled when they're spacebourne."

* * *

"So _I _said, 'Ha! I knew it was a girlfriend!' And _he _says, 'Is not!' God, honestly!" Maize groaned to herself.

Zim had been following the little Irken... Thing for a while now. And now he was sure that he didn't want to see another hybrid again in his life.

Well, at least she was taking him to Lard Nar. Close enough to Xenia.

Finally, when Maize reached a door with a flourish and skittered off, he sighed quietly and slicked his antennae back.

"Well. This is it."

* * *

The door creaked open slowly. Lard Nar was on edge. This was unnervingly real to him.

He was quite well aware of the fact that Irkens were judged by height.

But this.

This?

When the short Irken stepped in, he nearly let out a very muffled, though still audible, giggle.

"ZIM!?" Xenia jumped up, and Lard Nar straightened, all signs of him finding humor in this gone.

"Xenia?"

There was a long moment when they stared evenly at each other. Zim's nonexistent brow furrowing, Xenia staring at him with such a sense of guilt that even Lard Nar felt a little sorry.

For whatever it was.

"I'm sorry..." She breathed quietly.

"Xenia..." Zim was shaking. "I... I forgive you... But... Have you remembered anything yet?"

"No." Xenia glanced down.

"Listen."

She looked up, and Zim shifted.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Xenia asked, almost quietly.

"Well..."

Zim sighed and shut his eyes. "I hacked the Massive's main computers, and I found some very private records of your past."

Xenia's eyes widened, and she stared at him intensely.

Both of them sat down after a brief moment.

There was silence in the room.

Awkward, but comforting silence. Comforting and awkward.

"Well, what about my past?" Xenia pressed.

Lard Nar finally felt it was time to interject. "Xenia already knows about her past!" He argued angrily. "She doesn't need an Irken-"

A sharp look from Xenia made him shut up.

"Well?"

"Well..."

"Tell me!" She pressed, eyes glittering intensely.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes, YES!"

"... Well... Fine."

* * *

Feeling Xenia's gaze bearing into him, Zim felt a little uncomfortable, but continued on.

He began slowly.

"You helped your brother..." He made a slow, deliberate gesture toward Lard Nar. "Found this resistance when Red and Purple came to power. You two knew something was wrong. And you were right. Red and Purple soon making attempts to cheat some Vortians into slipping some information. Unfortunately..."

There was a long moment.

"They got a hold of you, Xenia. You... You told them that you would give away the Vortian's secrets for a seat of power beside them."

Lard Nar was staring incredulously at Zim, his eyes huge.

"Xe-" Zim's voice cracked.

"Xenia... You betrayed Vort to the Irkens."


	14. Loved

**Okay, wow. I just got two more books at Borders, and I opened the second book in the Shadow Children series. Know what it said?**

"**Luke. My name is Luke."**

**o.0 The first thing. Wow. Just… Wow. I'm going to go back to my book now…**

**I came in contact with an old role playing friend back from the days of Neopets. It's pretty funny, actually. Back from when my writing was like this:**

**And da magikl lama maid da tacos so miu sed to bob hi bob**

**Around three years ago. XD**

**YAY FOR BLU! *Hugs Blu***

"_The moment you have in your heart this extraordinary thing called love and feel the depth, the delight, the ecstasy of it, you will discover that for you the world is transformed."__--Jiddu Krishnamurti _

"What gives you a right to say so?"

"You're acting like you own her!"

"I knew I couldn't trust an Irken! Xe would never do anything like that!"

"Well, she did! I looked at her file on the Massive!"

There was a long moment of silence. Xenia kept her eyes shut. Their voices were muffled from behind the door, but she could make out every sentence, every word.

It was back now. Her memory. And it smacked her across the face and pounded a weight onto her back. Easily, she recalled the day she had gone to the Tallest and demanded a seat of power next to them once Vort was conquered. Gave them all of the Resisty's codes to all the doors. Told them everything but how she knew everything.

A shiver went down her spine.

How could she have done something so terrible? Something so hurtful? Something so… Selfish? Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm an idiot." She shook her head, trying to not believe her own memories. She hade wanted power so badly. She had known the Irkens were going to win.

"Why should I trust you?" Lard Nar's voice came through.

Xenia began to sob quietly, head buried into the pillow. "You can't…" She murmured. "You just can't." Her voice was a whisper, a silent scream.

"Because… Because I love her!"

Xenia's head shot up, and she stared quietly at the door, her eyes wide, everything became silent.

"I've loved her since I first saw her! Can't you see for yourself that I'm not wanted in the Irken empire?" Zim's voice was slowly becoming softer, even a little regretful. "I worked so hard to keep her from being found out!"

Xenia put a foot down off the bed, her eyes continuing to stare at the door.

"I saved her life! And I love her! I said it! There! I'm in love with your sister! And you know what? I don't care what you say!" He shouted, his voice was becoming a little wet, as if tears were welling up in his eyes as well.

Xenia took several steps forward.

"I have no one left but her left! She's the only friend I have left!" His voice was shaking now.

Xenia's eyes watered as she pressed a hand on to the door.

"And anything could happen to her now! I don't care what anyone says any more! I'm not wanted! I'm banned from my own planet."

There was a crash. In Xenia's mind's eye, she saw Zim backing Lard Nar into a wall.

Lard Nar said nothing.

"And you know what? I'm admitting it! I LOVE HER! Don't you understand?"

Several gasps of breath were taken by Zim.

Finally, Xenia thrust the door open, eyes still watering. "I did do it!"

Lard Nar turned to her and stared.

"I… I did everything. I just told them that for power, but they told me I wasn't needed any longer and they tried to kill me!" Her voice was choking now. "But I ran! But… I crashed on Earth and… And I lost my memory!"

She was beginning to break down now, putting her face into her hands. "I remember you…" She said, making a shaky gesture toward Lard Nar. "And everything… And…"

She grimaced and trembled, unable to talk any more.

"And I think I love you, too!"

Lard Nar looked stunned, but said nothing as Xenia began to sob, wiping her arms to her eyes, all the while gasping for breath. There were some long moments where she was alone. No one said anything.

"I missed you when the Tallest kidnapped me, I missed you now!"

After a long moment, Xenia felt someone lift her chin and wipe her tears.

"Now… I always _did _want to try this…"

Zim's eyes narrowed slightly, before he tilted his head to the side and pressed his mouth to Xenia's in a long kiss.

Suddenly dizzied, Xenia staggered, but regained her balance after a short moment. When they separated, she stared at him, her eyes sparkling. "Wh-" She choked on her own voices. "Whoah…"

Zim was staring at her the same way, blinking. "Th… That… That was…" He made a slight choking noise, and coughed awkwardly.

"N… No…" She put her arms silently around his neck, then continued to cry. "I… I… I don't know… I just… I just don't know any more. I hate myself now. I don't know what… What…" She broke down, crying quietly.

Finally, after several minutes, her breathing began to level out slightly until it had reached it's normal point. "I'm… I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to break down," She sniffed. "Like that."

Zim shrugged.

"… The Resisty is going to want to hold a trial…" Lard Nar said nervously. He seemed jumpy and nervous now. "But… But… I don't know if I can believe this… You…" He was trembling. Xenia immediately looked concerned. "I… I mean… You just…" He took a moment to cough. "You were so excited to start something new. How…" His eyes watered, and he had to pull his goggles up to wipe his eyes.

"How could you do this to me?" Lard Nar, usually looking so strong, suddenly looked weak and tired. "You were the only one that would listen. Everyone else thought I was crazy… They told me schizophrenia was nothing to be ashamed of, and that I should go to therapy." He let out a humorless laugh.

"Next thing I know, those two idiots have you captured. I've got no idea where you are, I'm left with this huge organization to take care of. Finally, after years and years of struggle, I find you again. And you don't know who I am. Next thing I know, you've fallen in love with the exact same race that betrayed us! What's MORE, you're the one who gave them information! How do you think I feel here, Xe? Huh? You're a traitor! What am I supposed to do now? By every right, you should be executed! You should be killed! You're quite dangerous, actually! What do I say? 'No, it's okay that you gave away all of our secrets! Don't worry!'" Lard Nar cringed.

"I don't want to have to do anything, Xe! I don't want to have to kill you, but you have no idea how many people have died because of the decisions you made! I understand that you lost you're memory and understand everything now, but what do you think the rest of the Resisty is going to think?" He trembled, and sat down. "What, then, do I say?"

There was a long moment, where Xenia looked down quietly.

Zim finally said something.

"You could hold a trial."

Both of them looked up.

"A long time ago, the Tallest held one for me. By some strange circumstances I won't get into, I was proven innocent." He chuckled darkly. "I was too much of an idiot to notice what they wanted for me."

"What are you saying, Irken?" Lard Nar asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, not much, Vortian. I'm afraid that your smallish brain might not be able to handle the information." Zim hissed with equal vigor.

"Both of you." Xenia ordered.

"Why did you need the trial?"

"It's… A very long story." Zim said with an exhausted sigh. "I'm not wanted by the Irken empire any longer, there fore I'm willing to do just about anything. Let's leave it at that."

Xenia gave him a worried look, but said nothing.

"The question is…" She began slowly. "What could I defend my case with? I'm completely guilty, and I don't think an apology will cut it."

Lard Nar appeared thoughtful. "Give me a few hours." He said, looking back at them. "I think I can find a few reliable resources."

Then he turned around and took his leave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What did you mean back there?" Xenia asked softly, resting a hand on Zim's.

Zim pursed his lips together. "In short, I was told I was useless and good for nothing. And banished from returning to any planet owned by the Irken empire."

Xenia looked down. "Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't…"

Zim shook his head.

They were silent for a moment.

Then Xenia broke the silence.

"You know, I helped design your Voot's artificial intelligence."

"Really?" Zim's nonexistent brows shot up.

"Yeah, with the personality programmed into the ship? That was me."

"… You did a good job, then."

Xenia smiled. "Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Alright, come on." Lard Nar's head entered the cramped quarters. "I've got them!"

Zim and Xenia exchanged glances, then shrugged.

They got up, and Xenia gave him a quick peck on the cheek before spinning ahead. Zim's cheeks became a dark shade of green, and his head went down slightly.

Outside were around five different people liked up. One Irken, the other four were Vortian.

"Xe!" Xenia's head turned to see a dark-green skinned Vortian with light, silvery horns. She wore no goggles, thought her eyes were a bright crystal blue.

Her name floated out of her mouth. "Kyu!

Kyu smiled. "So you _do_ remember!"

"Well, enough with the casualties." Lard Nar said with a cough. "Quite honestly, this is a rather, erm, _serious _situation."

All of them fell silent. "Come with me." Lard Nar beckoned with a hand toward an open door behind them, which revealed a large table with ten chairs. "Let's just all sit on the end." He said, sitting at the head of the table."

No one did anything out of line, they sat down immediately.

Lard Nar took in a shaken breath. Xenia could tell he was still surprised himself.

"Now…" With a grimace, he began. "It appears there has been a misunderstanding."

"Well, gee…" A red-skinned Vortian near the end mumbled under her breath. His horns were a bright shade of orange, though ringed with yellow, and the tips were blue. Xenia dug in the back of her mind for a moment, then recalled his name being Flay.

"It appears that when the Tallest were looking for someone who would give out information, Xenia had doubt in the idea of the Resisty and went to them…"

Everyone in the group's (Excluding Lard Nar, Xenia, and Zim) eyes widened.

"And claimed that if she received a seat of power next to them, she would tell them anything." Lard Nar took in yet another shaken breath.

Kyu's brow furrowed, and she shot a glance at Xenia.

"As we all know, the Resisty has sworn that when we find the traitor, we would kill them." Lard Nar coughed.

"Zim suggested-"

Laugher broke the silence. It was the Irken. Her eyes were a light, muted shade of pink, and her antennae were slight zig-zags, though still ended in the squared whorl. "Y-you're kidding me, right? ZIM? THE DEFECT?" The Irken was now clutching her stomach in laughter, and Xenia watched as Zim's fists clenched.

"He- he's here?"

Lard Nar's gaze hardened. "Now, Rui, if you have to leave, you can." His eyes narrowed under his goggles, and Rui shut up immediately.

"Zim suggested we hold a trial. Now, as everyone here was part of the Resisty in the beginnings, you are the only ones who know of Xenia's existence whatsoever."

The whole group's expression begin to stare.

"Xenia has absolutely no defenses whatsoever, and we need help introducing her to the Resisty."

"I have an idea." Flay mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why not just shove her out at random and proclaim, 'HERE IS MY SISTER! SHE KILLED OVER A THOUSAND DIFFERENT RACES! ACCEPT HER NOW!'"

Xenia shuddered for a moment.

"Flay!" Kyu elbowed him, and Rui chuckled.

"As stupid as it sounds, I think that just introducing her like that, minus the sarcastic extremities, may work and therefore give us a solution to our rather infuriating dilemma."

Everyone's gaze shifted to a quiet-looking, black-skinned Vortian sitting on Lard Nar's right side. His horns were pure forest green. He wore a pare of transparent goggles just above his silver eyes, giving him a rather intelligent, although queer, look.

"Droa is right." Another Vortian, sitting across from Droa, spoke up. "We understand the way you feel, Sir, but perhaps this is the best way to react." This Vortian's skin was a mild shade of blue, but her eyes were an intense, almost steely yellow color. Her horns were the same color as her eyes.

"So you're saying that we should simply reveal her, then hold the trial?"

"Maybe." Kyu said, blinking her long lashes. "I agree with Ne."

Ne nodded, then looked at Flay, who only shrugged with a dull, "Whatever."

Flay glanced blankly at Droa, who nodded, and looked at Rui. Rui just nodded silently, with a quiet, "I guess."

"Then… I suppose that's settled." Lard Nar said, rubbing his hands together. "What about the trial? How can we convince people that she's innocent."

"We can't." Flay said, keeping his arms crossed, but looking at Lard Nar intensely. "Because she isn't."

"That's true." Xenia said, surprised at how quiet her voice sounded. It had only come out as a slight squeak.

"True, but aren't you the one experienced in psychology, Xenia?" Droa asked, looking at her. "Is there some sort of persuasion technique we could use? There's no way we could do anything without your help."

"Maybe. I'm experienced in memory mostly, though." She let out a dry laugh. "Ironic, eh?"

"Quite." Ne agreed.

"We have to figure something out!" Kyu said nervously.

"Most definitely, we will, Kyu. Calm down." Ne said, handing Kyu a blank stare.

"In my opinion, we all need to sorta calm down…" Flay mumbled.

"True that." Rui said.

Lard Nar smacked a hand to his face. "This is ridiculous…" He mumbled. "Can we please think of something?"

"Like you're contributing…" Rui mumbled.

"Now, now, Rui," Droa admonished.

"Come on, you guys." Kyu said softly. "We have to figure something out."

"Oh, Irk!" Zim shouted, planting a foot on the table and standing up.

"LISTEN UP, PUUUNY RESISTY! LISTEN TO THE POWER OF ZIM!"

Everyone fell silent, even Flay and Lard Nar.

"It is quite obvious to ZIM that your PITIFUL Vortian RACE needs to work on their brainpower."

Droa and Ne opened their mouths to say something then, but seemed to think better of it and shut them.

"Let's figure out the problem here. We need ways to convince the rest of the Resisty that Xenia will not betray you again. Now, THINK!"

"Well, the fact that she lost her memory is always a good defense." Said Droa.

"Very true," Ne agreed with a short nod. "Perhaps our best."

"And quite possibly the only reason she regrets it." Rui added.

"Hello? I'm right here." Xenia said, a little irked by the situation.

Kyu chuckled. "Yeah, you guys. Give Xe a little recognition here."

"Oh, I apologize, Xenia." Droa said, tossing her a regretful glance. "Sometimes I get so lost in a conversation, I forget others are there. One time, I actually-"

"It's fine." She cut him off.

"See what I mean?" Droa smiled nervously, and Ne chuckled darkly.

Rui rolled her eyes. "Xenia, why would you say you regret it?"

There was a long moment of silence in the room.

"I suppose I regret my decisions because… While I had lost my memory… I think I learned something. Something about people. And how you should always care."

Rui smirked. Flay grinned ear-to-ear. Droa smiled. Ne beamed. The corners of Kyu's cheeks turned upward.

"Then," Lard Nar began, leaning forward intently. "That is _exactly _what you say."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Definitely." Flay agreed.

"There's only one thing left, though…" Xenia said. "What do we do… If I'm proven guilty?"

A shadow was cast across the entire group. Everyone was suddenly silent.

**Okay. I have two readers in Bermuda and Germany.**

**One word to you two: REVIEW! CLICK THE BUTTON! NAO! CLICK IT, DARN YOU! And that goes for you two in Canada, too! I'm watching you! Now click the button! Please! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!**

**Woo hoo. Longest chapter ever. ^^; It's 2:15. I really need to stop doing this…**


	15. Attempted

**Dun dun dun! **

"**A Broken Promise" has been nominated in the IZ Emmys for Most Tragic Story. The next awarding isn't until August, but… xD **

**I say BP was pretty dang tragic. Not saying in what way. Not everyone has finished it yet, me thinks.**

**Who on Irk has been putting 10 for that poll on my bio? I know Invader Black did one, but seriously. O.o Ah well.**

**PS - I'm on the plane, going back home. I'm distracted by my book now. XD **

"Well…" Lard Nar broke the silence. "We won't talk about that right now." He mumbled, eyes darkened.

There were several agreed mutters.

Xenia looked down in silence. She heard Zim whisper, "Don't worry."

She shivered and looked down.

"The jury will be made up of the leaders of the bases of the planets Devastis-" Lard Nar took a breath in an obvious attempt to change the subject. "FoodCourtia, Band-Aidia," His voice shook for a moment, "Vort… Blorch, and Irk."

There was an almost silence, (And by _almost _I mean Ne coughed.)

"As well as… Ex-Irken Elite Rui, Flay, Droa, Ne, and Kyu."

After several moments of silence, Lard Nar stood up sharply.

"Dismissed. Xenia, come with me." His gaze was sharp and angled.

"It's called _'please.'_" She said irritably, not moving.

"_Please." _He said with similar emphasis and irritability, grasping her hand and yanking her up, before pulling her away angrily.

"Hey!" She shouted, lip curling slightly.

"Listen,"

The concern and worry in his voice was enough to make her shut up.

"I'm worried."

Xenia sighed. "I am too, but I deserve this, 'Nar…"

"No. Not about that."

"What about, then?"

"Well… I don't think you should trust that Irken." He shifted nervously. Xenia's eyes narrowed.

"And why not?"

"Well… I… I don't know. He's just an Irken…"

"Rui is, too."

"True, but-"

"Listen to me: He saved my life."

Lard Nar stared, dumbfounded.

"When I crash landed on his planet, he saved my life, even though he could have gotten in serious trouble for it. He saved my life."

There was silence where Xenia stared at Lard Nar intensely.

"… Fine. Just watch out. You've seen Maize."

Xenia's cheeks reddened. She knew what he was thinking.

A corner of Lard Nar's mouth turned upward slightly. "She's a disaster, don't you think?"

"Okay, okay!" She mumbled, brushing past him quickly, just to get out of that room.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Erm…" Xenia felt strange in a Resisty uniform, but everyone had agreed that her current clothes, currently embellished with the Irken symbol on the front, would be an immediate turn-off for absolutely everyone in the Resisty, even the Irkens.

"You look _fine. _Stop telling yourself that you look bad." Lard Nar pressed, smiling slightly at her.

"Ugh…"

"Oh, forget it!" He mumbled, grabbing her hand.

"Okay, so what did you do, exactly?"

"Well, I don't do this too often, but I called the entire ship. And I'm broadcasting to all the bases."

Xenia stopped cold. "Wh… WHAT?"

"What's wrong?"

"How many people would that be?" She asked, not looking at him, instead, staring straight ahead.

"Er… Maybe… Twenty thousand?"

"Total?"

"Yeah."

"Argh…"

"What?"

"That's too many people!" Xenia mumbled, a shiver running down her spine.

Zim rolled his eyes. "Get over it, you big smeet." He elbowed her gently in the side and smiled. "I'll be with you, don't worry."

Lard Nar looked disapprovingly over his shoulder, though remained silent.

"Gahhhh…" Xenia sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Neh, get over it." He shoved her gently forward.

The crowd was huge.

"Ah… Ah… Ah…"

Her cheeks went completely red, and she locked her hands behind her back. Lard Nar seemed a little bewildered as well, though not to her extent.

In the crowd, Xenia spotted Flay, Kyu, Rui, Droa, and Ne.

Suddenly dizzy, she murmured, "I don't know if that's such a good idea… Nar…" She began to sway from side to side, gently.

"Wh… Whew… Lots of people… Here…"

Everyone in the crowd nodded slowly and deliberately, though all of their expressions were slightly confused.

"Well… Y-you see… Eh-hem…"

Flay shot him an irritated look and mumbled something to Ne, who nodded slightly.

Suddenly, Lard Nar appeared slightly pale.

Xenia gritted her teeth and stepped forward.

"Xe- wh-…"

"Well, you see, Resisty…" There was a confident look from Rui, a panicked one from Kyu, and an irritated one from Flay.

"Y-you see… I… I, well… I am his sister."

Everyone's eyes widened and stared.

Xenia pulled her goggles down.

"My name is Xenia. I helped to found this organization. In the very early times of the Resisty, back when we had a decent name, I was captured by the Tallest. Or, supposedly."

Her voice rose slightly.

"Right after my brother and I founded this, I approached Almighty Tallest Red and Purple, who, at the time, had just become Tallest. I truly didn't believe that this would succeed… But, it looks like I was wrong. Well, I… I approached the Tallest, thinking that this would fail in every way possible, and we were just giving people a false sense of hope." She drew a shaky breath, and looked down at their apprehensive faces.

"I… I told them… That if I got some of their power… I would give them our secrets and plans."

No one seemed sure how to react. Some stared, some looked angry.

"Soon after, I faked getting captured… And they betrayed me and put me on a prison on Devastis… I… I lost my memory after that. I won't go into the details, however… While I suffered from amnesia, I won't go into details about what happened, but I learned that… Some stuff just doesn't come back. And, when I experienced my antics after my amnesia, I just couldn't see it done. Now, I no longer have it, and it still seems terrible to me."

Some people's expressions changed slightly, some to forgiveness, some even more angry, some people, you couldn't tell anything at all.

"A trial is going to be held in a few days." She said shakily. "Thank you for your time."

The crowd began to disperse, Xenia glanced over at Lard Nar, who looked completely and utterly bewildered by her behavior.

She only shrugged and smiled.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Oh no…"

"Calm down."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN!?!? Oh my God, 'Nar! I'm about to die! How can I _calm down?"_

"Take a deep breath. You're not going to die, because we're proving you innocent."

"Okay, Mr. Miracle Worker! I'm totally guilty. Arghhhhh… I'm too young for this!"

"Geez, shut up! You're not guilty, alright!?"

"Says you! This isn't about what you say. This is about what the jury says! We might as well give up now!"

"Take a deep breath, Xe."

After a moment, she obeyed, taking several deep, deliberate breaths.

"Good. Headache gone?"

She nodded, not wanting to talk, afraid she'd throw up then and there.

"Xenia, listen to me. We're not letting you die, okay?" Zim said, his voice a little harsh. Then he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

Dizzied, she nodded and smiled, eyes unfocused. "O-okay…"

"Promise me you'll do your best?"

His voice was a little pleading, making it a bit of a turn-off.

Xenia nodded after a moment. "I… I promise."

Zim grinned, satisfied. "Alright, then."

With a shaking inhale, Xenia stepped out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Xenia shuddered. They all were going to vote her guilty. She could tell. Even Flay, Ne, Droa, Rui, and Kyu were looking unsure.

She could see Zim and Lard Nar's unsteady gazes. They were nervous, too. She felt like collapsing into a ball and sobbing right there.

Finally, she was shaking when they were taking votes.

"All who believe Xenia is-" He choked. "Guilty, turn in your ballets now."

She didn't bother looking at how many people turned in ballets to the seat in front of them.

"Innocent." Lard Nar said. With a glance, she saw his eyes were closed as well.

Several more moments passed. Xenia felt as if she was going to faint right then and there from anxiety.

After even more, Lard Nar finally spoke up.

"Counting the ballets reveals Xenia Aroha to be…" There was a moment of silence.

"… Guilty?"

There was a deathly silence.

Then a voice sounded from the speakers.

"Hand her over now, and we might not have to attack the ship!"

**Okay, you Canadians. REVIEW! I don't know what else to tell you guys! REVIEW! PLEASE! REVIEW! CLICK IT! **

**And you too, Argentina, Bermuda! I found my Germany reader already!**

**¡Revisión! ¡CHASQÚELA!**

**REVIEW!!!!!! (That goes for any other living thing reading this. Or dead. Or inanimate object.**

**PS- What's with my naming process? Snare? Flay? o.O**

**No comment.**

**To AR readers-- I'm updating soon. YAAAAAAAAY!**

**PSS - A close friend of mine died recently, he was only forty two. T_T**


	16. Faced

**Well, looks like I successfully scared a friend of mine. AKA:**

"**Don't you DARE let her die!"**

**Look at the reviews and you'll see who, nyah. XD There's a reason she got scared, in a different fan fiction, I killed the main character… And she got really mad at me for it. XD Nevertheless, I had fun killing her… **

**Mysterious main character: Erm… How should I respond to that?**

**Me: Just don't. **

"_My God, my Tourniquet,_

_Return me to salvation! _

_My wounds cry for the gave._

_My soul cries, for deliverance._

_Will I be denied?"_

_-- Evanescence, "My Tourniquet"_

Xenia's mind processed things one at a time. And it was a first come, first serve basis.

She shuddered.

She knew this was going to happen. Then again, didn't she deserve it? People make stupid choices, and they get punished. She shivered. Guilty… The word felt strange when she thought of it. It felt… Cold. The way it seeped in… It was like… A mixture of it slapping you in the face and seeping into you.

Somewhere in the middle. Or was that possible?

Her head spun.

When the Tallests' voice came in, she looked down even further. It was her fault.

_Hand her over now…_

A shiver went down her spine. Her.

Everything seemed to go dark, then something warmer slowly washed over her. Something… Malicious.

Then it was like someone had taken over her.

Things sped up.

"You think you scare me, you traitors?" She looked up, a grin plastered across her face. "You may have done some terrible stuff, but do you honestly think you scare me?" She laughed dryly.

There was a long moment of silence. "So, your memory came back, eh?"

"What's it to you?"

The Tallest didn't answer.

"Zim," Red's voice came through.

Zim's eyes shot up.

"We'll give you a second chance. Another shot. Another chance as an Invader. We'll give you a fresh start. We'll assign you a new planet. There's one thing, though."

Zim's hardened gaze faltered, there was a mixed expression of surprise and giddiness on his face.

"If you hand over Prisoner number 666, we'll assign you planet Vega."

There was silence where Zim stared up disbelievingly.

Then he laughed.

He laughed, and he laughed hard. "You-you think I would do that? Don't you think I've learned my lesson? Honestly, you two. Out of all the times you cheated me out of something as smeets…" His voice was becoming venomous, and his laugh was fading. "I might be insane, but I'm not stupid! Not as stupid as either of you folks!"

Xenia smiled. Despite the situation, she smiled. Despite the fact that she was going to die within a matter of days, she grinned.

"Besides," Zim added. "Isn't anyone who falls in love considered defective anyway?"

Everything suddenly went quiet, Xenia felt like all eyes were on them.

"Who cares about your stupid laws?" Zim snarled. "Spork and Miyuki were better than either of you, power-hungry idiots!"

There was no noise from the Tallest for a while, before they said, "Rui?"

"Oh, yeah. Right!" Rui shouted, standing up. "Sorry, but I'm going to stay defective. It's a lot better than having to follow some sort of stupid laws, and watching people die right before your eyes, knowing it was your fault!"

"… Very well. We're sending guards aboard now to take you." Purple said.

"Go ahead!" Xenia, Zim and Rui all shouted in unison.

There were mutters among the jury, someone coughed, and aside from that, there was perfect silence.

"Well? Everyone, get to a save zone, we're taking care of this." Xenia mumbled, shutting her eyes.

They cleared the room slowly, including Rui, who gave them a short smile.

Xenia sighed. "Okay, do we know where they're-"

"Hey!"

Xenia's head whipped around. _Uh-oh…_

There were at least five Irkens at each door, they all carried electric batons, and she shuddered. This was going to hurt.

There were three doors. Lard Nar could go at one, Zim at another, and her at another one.

Lard Nar caught her eyes and grinned. "Go for it." He said. Zim seemed to get the message.

This was probably the stupidest thing they had ever done, but it didn't matter.

The only thing that seemed to be in her mind, was, nothing in particular. Just getting past this.

The first tried to shock her, though she jumped.

That was something Vortians could do well, jump. She had jumped a full five feet, the Irken's height in itself.

The Irken grabbed her arms, somehow apparently thinking she had been shocked. She looked behind her and shouted, "Here! See how this feels!"

She grabbed his antennae, and literally tore it off. The Irken screamed, writhing painfully on the ground. The next one tried several times to shock her, she either lunged to the side or jumped over it. Finally, on the ninth time he tried, she snatched it and twirled it for a moment, grinning and whispering, "Run!"

The next two both came at her at once. One grabbed the horn that jutted out to the side with ease, the other made an attempt to grab for her laser. She swung the baton frantically, then threw out her elbows, the one that grabbed for her laser got a nice elbow to the face, and he flew back against the wall.

"That's what you get!" She screamed, shoving a baton to the other Irken, who had a hold on her horn, and shoved the baton right into his PAK. He passed out on the spot. She wasn't sure if he was even breathing.

She tackled the next one all-out.

She kicked this one in the squeakily spooch.

Then came pain. Terrible, disabling, crippling pain. She tried to scream, but her throat seemed caught up with cotton.

Her vision turned red, she couldn't move, her eyes watered. She hadn't even realized she was on the floor. She desperately needed to cough, something…

Finally, she screamed. And she screamed loud.

She felt the Irken smash a hand over her mouth, forcing her to bite her lip. The iron taste of blood filled her mouth.

Great. He had an advantage now.

"Oh, no you don't!" Lard Nar's accented voice came in, there was the sound of a body hitting a wall.

She could hear, despite the terrible, agonizing pain that had erupted from her shoulder.

"Xe!"

She made a choking noise, and she gasped, her throat suddenly felt cleared of the cotton. The pain slowly ebbed away, and she took loud, gasping breaths.

Her vision cleared slightly, and things sped up slightly.

"Nar! A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Zim shouted, fighting as fast and as strong as he could.

Then it crashed down on her again. It must come in waves.

She blacked out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, she's waking up…"

"Give her some air, geez!"

"Both of you, shut up. God, men…"

"I think you all need to shut up."

"Not to mean any offense, Flay, but does that include you?"

"It includes you, too, Mr. Know-it-all."

"Now, now. No need to get offensive, you two. Spitting insults does nothing. Besides, she's waking up."

"Hey, you voted her guilty!"

"Who cares, you idiots?"

The walls were white. White, white, white.

Then her eyes caught sight of the seven apprehensive faces at the sides of her bed.

"Wh… What…"

They all exchanged glances, a grin was plastered on all their faces.

"What happened?"

They nodded, and all said in unison, "You proved yourself innocent!"

"Wait, WHAT?" She shot up, swearing as she felt pain shoot into her chest, her heart was going fast.

"I don't know what happened!" Kyu said, smiling and tipping her head to the side.

"I'm assuming Miss Xenia would like to know what happened, not what you don't know, Kyu."

"Considering Kyu doesn't know much…" Flay mumbled. As always, he got elbowed in the side by Ne.

She was dizzied by the news, and fell back again with a sigh.

"The jury saw how hurt you got, trying to defend the Resisty." Lard Nar said, his eyes had a soft grin in them. It reminded her… A little bit of their childhood.

"So they changed their minds?" Xenia asked, brow furrowing.

She was barely cut off when someone kissed her. She blinked.

"That never gets old. And, yes. They changed their minds."

She blinked, then grinned widely.

"You know, Zim, you can really suck sometimes."

"It's what I live for." He shrugged.

Xenia suddenly blinked. His entire right shoulder was bandaged, her brow furrowed.

"It's nothing." He said, shaking his head slowly.

Her mouth contorted for a moment, then she sighed, suddenly exhausted.

"Wait, how long was I out?" She directed at Lard Nar, shaking her head to stay awake.

"A day…" Lard Nar murmured, shifting slightly.

Xenia swore. "Suckish."

"Pretty much. It's dangerous, you know…"

"I know. I know."

She fell back again and sighed at how… _Good _it felt.

Good to be home.

Good to be with people she recognized.

Good to be innocent.

Good to have the weight off her back.

And most of all…

Good to be in love.

**Whew! Yay, it's done!**

**One more thing…**

**I'd like to know how my writing has improved since whenever you started reading anything I have written.**

**I'd like to know what you've noticed has changed, positives and negatives.**

**I'm requesting this at the end in…**

**Three chapters.**

**Aw.**

**Anyway…**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Ended

**My iPod is going to get it from me today. I'm going to update EVERY story I have. No matter what. I'm starting with the hardest, in this order: Spacebourne, Amethyst and Ruby, A Broken Promise, (Optional) (Yes, you heard right. I'm updating a finished fic. It's a bonus chapter! T_T) Unter Den Nachtsternen, A Basic Summary of Every Twilight Character, and A Broken Promise THE MUSICAL! **

**Must… Finish… UPDATING!!!!**

**-epic twitch-**

"_Ano goro ni omoi egaite takotoga_

_Ima wa iro asete mieru yo"_

"_The memories you painted that time_

_Now I see the colours you made it"_

_-- Nightmare, "Varuna"_

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Why do you think that the Tallest didn't bother to send more guards aboard?"

There was a long moment of silence. Xenia glanced over one shoulder to look at Zim, making sure he hadn't fallen asleep or something. He kind of had a problem with falling asleep. He did it a lot. The bandages on his shoulder still hadn't come off, although he continued to say he was fine and it was nothing.

And as much as she trusted him… As much as she believed him.

She'd learned her lesson about lying.

… Forever.

They were sitting in front of the huge window near the back of the ship that showed space. The stars glimmered brightly, like diamonds cast on a piece of ebony velvet.

"… I'm not sure. There could be a lot of reasons. But, I think the main reason is that the Tallest are cowards."

She noticed his eyes darkening, and Xenia nodded. "I know. But… I just can't put it together. They don't care about how many people get hurt." She said, tracing a hand along the threadbare carpet.

"I don't know the answer to that question." Zim said with a sigh. "I really just don't know. It could be anything. I'm not sure what the Tallest are expecting."

Xenia sighed. "I just wish we could figure it out…"

"I do, too. Well, I also kinda wish that my entire world hadn't been shattered…" Zim shot her a zipper-toothed smile.

"You and I both." The Vortian murmured, sighing and leaning forward to stare intently at a stare.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Red."

"Mm hmm?"

Red was jamming doughnuts in his mouth as Purple had walked in.

"I was curious…"

"Yuhfp?"

"As to what you were thinking… When you gave the order to retreat. We could have taken them!"

There was a moment of nothing but the sound of chewing, then a swallow. Red stood up and grinned. "Isn't it obvious, Pur?"

"No, not really."

"Purple, you want to know what I was going for?"

"Yes."

"Zim and Xenia love each other, correct?"

"From what we could hear, then yes."

Red smirked and hovered toward the front end of the Massive, then spread his arms widely, as if he were embracing the stars.

"Do you have any idea whatsoever…"

"… Yes?"

"How powerful a hybrid smeet would be?"

It took Purple several moments to process the words in his head. A hybrid smeet?

Then something clicked.

"Red…"

"Purple, this is _perfect!_ We just lead them into a false sense of security for a while! If we can wait a while…"

"Red, I don't know how good that idea is…"

"How is it not _good?_ It's brilliant!"

"But Red, how on Irk would we get the smeet to trust us, for one thing?"

"That's easy. If we can figure out a way to keep it from trusting it's parents… No, better yet, we'll do something to make it angry at them! It'd be so easy!"

Suddenly, Purple grinned. "You're a genius. You're crazy, but you're a genius."

"Thought so."

"So what will we do, though?"

"I have no idea, yet. That's why I need your help. We need to keep this plan away from the media, and keep it secret."

"It's called 'Confidential.'" Purple said, glancing at Red with that expression that said, 'You retard.'

"Yes, yes, of course." Red smirked.

Then, they began to plan.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey, Zim."

"Uh-huh?"

"What were you thinking when you saved me? I mean, schizophrenia isn't anything to be ashamed of."

"Well," Zim began. He was up to something. She could tell. "I figured that you were a sorry loser, cast out to the edge of the universe, because you were so insanely ugly that-"

She slapped his arm, and he grinned, before they both laughed.

Though after a few minutes, the laughter ended.

The thing is, things never last. Real things, any way. Eventually, everything fades away. Eventually, things disappear.

Think about it. Joy, sadness, materials, and even life must come to an end at some point.

Some things can last, though. Like pain. Hurt sometimes never heals.

And by now, you should be smart enough to realize…

That this is coming to a close.

Though, this isn't the end of the battle.

This is only the beginning.

**Dang, short chapter. That sucks. Oh well. I have the epilogue to put up, though I might do that now while I'm in the mood. Then, you lucky butts get a sneak preview at book two, Irksome! Aren't you happy?**

**Anyway, finished in one sitting. YAAAAAAY!**


	18. Epilogued?

**Let's all give it up for Epilogues! I just took a shower, so now I'm going to type this, then the sneak preview at Irksome out. I'm typing out the sneak preview just because I wanna be able to get used to it by the time I'm published. :D**

**I know that the ending was sort of "wah waaah waaaaaaaahhhh…" but I guarantee you that Irksome will be MUCH more interesting. **

**Thank you for everybody's support!**

**And away we go!**

**PS - The book Zaroha is reading is a reference to Scott Westerfield's "Uglies" trilogy. Lyke, reed it naoz!**

**PS - The way Xima wakes Zim up is a "Charlie the Unicorn" reference. Lyke, wotch them naoz!**

"Listen, I can't do much for you if you won't _listen._"

The young Vortian sitting in the chair opposite of her had her head bent over, intently reading.

"I don't need you to do much for me." She murmured, this time propping the book up and leaning back.

Xenia sighed.

"Zaroha, you're being a pain."

"That happens to be my specialty. What a coincidence."

_Of course. She takes after her father. _Xenia thought, glancing down with an irritated expression.

"Come _on._ Does water burn your skin or not?"

"Yup."

"Thank you."

"Now, what kind of burn is it? On a scale of one to ten, how much does it-"

"NOOOOOOO! Mom! Zane's dying! Tally has to leave him! She's gonna let him die!"

Xenia sighed. "Zaroha, can you please set the book down for a few moments!?"

"Wait, wait! This is a good part! Zane's going to die!"

Xenia sighed and leaned back as her daughter lifted one hand and rubbed one of her ruby-colored eyes. Dang. It must be pretty sad if it made Zaroha cry. A small tear ran down her daughter's green, Irken-like skin, before dripping down her chin.

"Tally, how can you leave him?!" She shouted, thrusting her head, which was adorned with two navy horns that were still in early development, therefore were two nubs that were beginning to branch out to the sides ever-so-slightly, in a howl of misery.

Xenia sighed. "Can you put it down, now?"

Zaroha looked up for a moment, then sighed. "Fiiiinnneee…" And closed the book, putting it on the small table next to the couch.

"Okay, now, how much does it hurt on a scale of one to ten?"

"Nine." Zaroha's voice was now drone-like and boring. A dull monotone.

Xenia sighed, but continued.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Good morning!"

Zim groaned.

"This better be pretty important… Is the house on fire? Hyooman police figure us out?"

"No, Dad! I found pancake mix! PANCAKES, DAD! We're gonna get pancakes! Come help me! It'll be awesome!"

"Number one, QUIT CALLING ME DAD! Number two, what if I don't want to get up? On second thought, I'm just going back to sleep now. AND WILL YOU QUIT JUMPING ON ME, XIMA!?"

"Aw… But, Da- Erm… Zim! C'mon! Or else I'll get GIR to help me. You know how he likes to wreck the house.

"Don't. You. Dare." Zim hissed.

"I'll do it." Xima said, smirking as her violet eyes lit up.

Zim groaned once again and shoved himself up. "God, you suck, Xima."

"I know, I know."

Xima wore one of his old Invader uniforms. A pair of orange goggles that Zim had made for her were over her eyes. Surprisingly, she looked like Xenia like that.

Her eyes were a dark purple, the same as her mother's. Her antennae looked like razorblades, and they angled slightly forward. It was a little odd, but Zim blamed it on her Vortian genes all the time. Usually, it was a joke for Xenia.

That reminded him he needed to call her and check up on how Zaroha was doing. Xenia and him had made an agreement that the smeets couldn't know they were hybrids. They were fraternal twins.

Zim had returned to his base on Earth, as much as it pained him. Though he knew that neither of his daughters would ever feel right if they knew they were hybrids.

The decision had been made after Virt had been born.

Virt had been their third child, born a year and a half after Xima and Zaroha had been born. He had had one horn, and one antennae. It hadn't made a difference until there was an attack on the ship of the Resisty.

No one had suspected it, but when it had happened, Zim knew it had been the hardest decision Xenia had had to make.

She had sent him to Irk in an escape pod. He wouldn't have any memory of either of them. But at least he might have a chance of surviving.

They had tried to send him to Rui's brother, Tio, but a few days after that, they found out Tio had been dead for a week.

That had been when they had made the decision that they should never know they were hybrids. That they were freaks of nature, and that they were hated by most of the universe.

Though the Resisty seemed to welcome them with open arms, they had both known most of the population shunned them. Both the girls as well as Xenia and Zim.

They could have never been accepted.

"Ddddaaaddd!"

Xima's happy voice interrupted his thoughts.

"For the last time, I am not your father! I created you in a lab."

"Whatever, you're _like _a dad! And that's good enough!"

Zim sighed.

Sometimes, he thought Xima saw right through him.


	19. Preview of Irksome

**OWWWWWWWW! MAH EAR!**

**I gots an ear infection. D: I talked to the school nurse, she said that the ear canal was so swollen that both sides touched each other. It hurts just to touch the cartilage. The worst part is that it hurts to chew and swallow, that movement involves the inner ear. **

**Exams are over, phew! I think I did well. I'm probably going to miss school tomorrow. The nurse told me that if I'm in pain, which she knew I was, I shouldn't be at school. I would have missed today if it weren't for the exams. So, tomorrow, no school, and a doctor's appointment in the morning.**

**As JoeMerl guessed, Virt plays a gargantuan role in Irksome. As a matter of fact, he's the main character. -clapclapclap-**

**Now, for a sneak preview at Irksome. :D**

"Life sucks." He mumbled, his head going back against the wall of the alley. He grabbed a doughnut out of one of the boxes, contemplating it for a moment before jamming it in his mouth.

Alright, that was it. He couldn't eat any more until dusk.

He couldn't use all the food. There wasn't much.

He sighed.

"Retarded." He groaned, standing up and dusting himself off. Running from guards wasn't always too much fun.

He glanced upward at the sun just going down over the horizon, visible between the two high rises he was smushed between.

The very first star was beginning to appear in the orange sky. He snorted. He couldn't believe people actually wished on those.

Wishes didn't come true.

They were myths. Lies. Just an excuse for someone to complain.

Someone who shouldn't complain.

It wasn't as if that person had a horn and an antennae, after all.

They didn't have to steal food. They didn't have to do anything. Tossing his head to the side, he sat down, blinking his scarlet eyes and snorting.

Ridiculous.

Life was merely something you were tossed into. At random. With no hope whatsoever.

Anyone else would have said these were negative thoughts.

Though, for him, it was completely and utterly true, not a matter of opinion.

Then again, what would you think if you had just grown up completely alone, stealing food and never living in one place?

Figured as much.

He glanced around. The streets looked empty. After a moment, he dashed for it. Just a few more buildings…

Three more…

Two more…

One more…

Yes!

He skittered into an ally where there laid an escape pod.

He sighed. Well, it wasn't much, but it was home. After a moment, he bent over and curled up in a tight ball, shutting the door almost silently to keep out the cold.

He groaned and shifted. He was almost too tired to sleep.

Though, after a moment, he fell silent, and his eyes shut.

He gave himself up to sleep.

**Done.**

**Argh, the pain medication isn't working right now…**

**Argh… IT HURTS!!! TT_TT **


	20. UPDATE! PLEASE READ IRKSOME FIRST!

**Alright, guys.**

**Well, look.**

**I was re-reading Spacebourne tonight, and found myself disappointed in myself. Not the writing, but for not continuing this. Unfortunately, I'll have to strike up this fan fiction, like what was done with the fan fiction guys, this will probably be my final stand for a long time on , I have been working on my own original works, and I do not have the time nor the patience to finish the Spacebourne trilogy.**

**I will, however, hand it off to anyone who wants it, as long as I have some sort of work to look at, and they have the diligence to finish it.**

**But, so here is where it was going to continue, and I'm sorry, these are extremely sketchy, as I don't keep notes, this is still in my head from a year and a half ago. But, you guys, thank you so much for your support, and here, my friends, is the finishing of Irksome and Downfall, the final two books in the Spacebourne Trilogy:**From the point that we are at, Zim and Xima came onto the Resisty base ship and met up with Xenia and Zaroha. The two soon found out that they were sisters.

Both of them were extremely upset, for a time, at their parents for lying, but after Xenia, keeping the video she had seen of the hybrid escapee on Irk a secret, explained to them about Irk, they eventually understood and forgave them. Things were looking good, aside from Xenia's stress about the Irken-Vortian hybrid on Irk.

Finally, Xenia saw her chance when the Resisty planned a raid on Irk, in order to rescue this strange hybrid. The sisters were not notified of the Resisty's goal of picking up the hybrid, the cover story was that Irk was hiding some prisoners.

So basically, after a very long ladder for a very short slide, Virt is captured and Zim and Xenia explain everything to him. Virt hates Xima and Zaroha. Xima loves both of them, and Zaroha hates only Virt, and they finally are told that they are all siblings. Virt is angry at both of them, holding a long grudge against them for lying to him.

And, put into very basic terms, the Resisty is raided, the Tallest, personally, accompanying this raid and finding themselves in the council room, where, in front of everyone, they ask Virt to make a decision. Live happily and comfortably with them, be accepted as the most powerful being, or live with the Resisty and always be looked down upon like a fool and someone who was not needed? They hand Virt a laser and ask him to make his choice.

As planned by the Tallest, Virt turns around, and kills Xenia with the leaves with the Tallest immediately.

The Resisty backs off, letting him take his own decision, as they were not going to risk any more lost lives. Zim, Zaroha, and Xima are devastated by Xenia's death.

Virt, meanwhile, back on Irk, endures training to become an Irken Elite.

Meeting, during one of his late studies in a library, a young Irken girl, also undergoing training at a nearby academy. Her name is Zolt. She has light purple eyes and beautiful, curly antennae. She is blind to the evil of the Tallest, and, Virt, believing them to be the 'good guys', tells her all about the evil Resisty and what they've a series of small events, they fall in love, as predicted by most. The Tallest now view Virt as a worthy assassin. He kills, on the way, Zim, Kyu, Flay, and at least ten other unmentioned Resisty members, before attempting to kill Lard Nar, but failing, as Zim ended up killing Virt in an attempt to stun him and get him off Lard Nar.

The Resisty is disappointed, and now is falling apart at the seams. Many of the Irken members are sneaking off to the Massive, begging for forgiveness and either being killed or enrolled back into the system, depending on what degree of crime was committed. Even some of the other species, even Schloonktapooxis joined the Irken side, mainly out of Tallest, meanwhile, receive some gruesome news. Virt and Zolt had a single smeet, whose antennae were shaped oddly like a spoon and a fork. Therefore, Zolt had opted to name him after the greatest Tallest who had ever lived.

She named him Spork.

**BOOK THREE: DOWNFALL**

This is extremely sketchy, as it was never actually fully planned out. I only had it very, very loosely figured out.

Spork grew up with Zolt, whom, now educated about the evil of the Tallest, was educating him about it in secret. He grew to hate them, and, after rising up a ridiculous amount, eventually becoming an Elite, very tall, with teal eyes and a menacing, scary grin, but a hearty, friendly personality, he found himself taller than the Tallest.

The Tallest, however, would not allow this.

They began to try to think of ways to kill Spork. But with their prized assassin, Virt, dead and also Spork's father, what could they do?They refused to give up leadership to someone as good as Spork, as clean and pure as him.

Spork finally, through some means I never figured out, got together a resistance, killed the Tallest, and they lived happily ever after.

The end.

**So yes.**

**PM me if you're interested in taking over.**

**Thank you for your support! (=**


End file.
